The Littlest Mercer
by Careful-with-the-Coffee
Summary: The only way for the FBI to catch a hitman is to dangle the most important thing to him: his son Elliot. Now the only thing between a killer and his son is the Mercer's brothers and an agent who won't let up. NEXT CHAPTER!
1. Prolouge: Jessica's POV

**The Littlest Mercer**

**A/N: **I decided to write another one which didn't deal with a girl for once, so this my first brother fic. Enjoy! R&R.

**Prolouge**

_"I'm sorry Ms. Arpole however it's not going to work out" _Mr. Langhiem apologized, groping a cup of coffee. Mr. Langhiem was a tall, sweet heart and his wife was a pretty little thing. Both of them had wanted a child before they had one of their own. They wanted to give a good kid a good life. And I gave them the best kid. A great canidate who was now sitting in the living room with his things being kicked out. Elliot Stevens. He was what everyone wanted in a kid but somehow he could not keep a home.

_"Why not? Is it because he has a weak immune system, or was it something he did" _I was pleading. I wanted to give Elliot a good home because, out of the worst cases of children I 'd seen he had the highest drop out rate. Every home he appeared in would soon kick him out or abandon him and, by the looks of Mr. Langhiem it looked like Elliot had held them at knife point. He looked completely shaken up and wasn't meeting my glance.

_"No, no. He's a great boy--"_

_"Then why put him back in the system? Why would do that to a great boy? Please Mr. Langhiem, if there is nothing wrong with Elliot give him a chance." _I was trying to reason with him though he shook his dusty brown hair firmly almost dropping his glasses. Anger was starting to become apparant in me which wasn't good. But hell I was mad, and supposedly that wasn't good in the angecy. But someone need to get into these foster parents about just giving up on a child. It did damage. This man and his wife acted like they loved Elliot and now want to get rid of him.

_"We can't, we're not ready for a child. We would not want to hold Elliot away from better familes..." _Complete BS. This had been the best family for Elliot. Picture perfect. The whole idea of holding him back had me off the wall. So I told Mr. Langheim politely if he change his mind, he knew where to reach me. Then I went to Elliot who was sitting there with a fever. He looked like hell but it's been that way since I had gotten him. Elliot would get better however it would just lead him to get worse. Kneeling beside, I placed my hand to the side of his face. His face was burning up. I hope this wouldn't lead to another late night hospital trip. _"We're leaving" _He coughed, recoiling to the cold touch of my fingers.

_"Yeah, I'm sorry. It's not your fault Elliot, this is never your fault". _The coat he had fit perfectly and I wrapped my own scarf around him tightly. If he got sicker I don't think he would make it this time. He was tinier then most his age but he was not weak. Elliot always could keep up which was his problem. Trying would put him a hospital bed for days and me explaining he couldn't do like the other kids. It broke my heart to see him this way, being moved around. _"I'll put his things in the car" _Mr. Langheim said, putting a coat over his pjs.

I allowed him that as I picked up Elliot who held onto me as he went into a coughing fit. My hand rubbed his back firmly trying to loosen the phelm in his chest. My car was parked in the driveway as we exited the house so I had to cross a snow bank. Opening the door I slid Elliot into backseat where I started to do his seat belt, _"I can do it, look" _Elliot voice was raspy as he buckled himself in. He smiled confidently from under his wooly cap and I smiled back with my heart breaking for him. As I went to close the door Mr. Langhiem stopped me holding something out for Elliot.

_"I'm very sorry about this Elliot, but I got you something to remember us by". _Elliot glanced at Mr. Langhiem gratefully taking the basketball. It was the Elliot's favorite game which attributed to him having mostly anything to do with the sport. It was a nice gift but I still disliked the Langhiem's. I sighed glancing around at the matching dirveways and houses covered in snow when I saw something in the Langhiem's upper window. Mrs. Langhiem. She had hand over her mouth as if she was choking down sorrow. _"Thank you, and thank you for letting me eat candy in bed that one time"_ Elliot said hoarsely. This kid could break your heart even when he was being sweet. Mr. Langhiem simply nodded unable to speak for he was probably feeling real bad.

Not caring if he was hurt I got into the car turning back to face Elliot, _"Alright, so what will be listening to today, Master Stevens?" _I asked, in a bad British accent. I pulled the car out the driveway hearing Elliot shuffle through his bookbag. _"I like this one..." _Elliot coughed. The cd graised my arm so I grabbed it manuvering with my left hand. It was a rock mix tape. I eyed this suspiciously feeling like the Langhiem's were more into pop than anything.

_"Mr. and Mrs. Langhiem bought you this?" _I asked turning at the green. All my favorite songs were on here but for a kid Elliot's age it was a bit much. However, I obliged him slipping it into the car system.

_"No, my dad did". _

I brought the car to an abrupt halt not caring if I was stopping traffic. Undoing my seat belt I turned in my seat towards Elliot keeping a calm face. _"When did you see him Elliot?"_. That man was trouble if I ever saw it. He had been convicted for murder one when Elliot was born. So his wife had fled leaving Elliot to the state since no one was dumb enough to take a murderer's son. I was assigned Elliot's folder when he was three. See the first couple whoever adopted him disappeared and, suddenly it was bad luck for Elliot ever since.

_"He came over for dinner, and bought me alot of things" _Elliot coughed, pushing up his hat to peer at me. I froze gripping the steer like it was my life. I would have to call the agency, and then relocate with Elliot.

BAM!

I jumped as some irate driver knocking at the window, _"Get a move on lady"_. With my heart in my throat I put my foot to the gas pedal shakily. If Elliot's father was making house calls then there was alot to be worried about.

* * *

The agency had given me the green light to relocate Elliot somewhere I wasn't familiar with. My superiors told me to go Detriot, Michigan. Along with that to change Elliot's last name and files to protect him. He was now in a foster home as I worked late night trying to get someone who would take in a murderer's boy. Supposedly, no one was good enough or underqualified. On the second week of relocating I got a knock at my office door. Since I wasn't getting much sleep at home I slept in the office.

_"Come in"_ I muttered groggily. As the door opened I wiped sleep from my eyes and drool from my lips. The secretary showed in a older woman holding a manilla folder in her hand.

_"Thompson wants you to go over White's folder" _The secretary instructed. I glanced at the older woman then to the secretary, _"White's folder? Is she serious?"_

_"Take it up with her but, she wants you to review it with Ms. Mercer". _I couldn't believe this! This older woman looked no match for a sick kid with a dangerous father lurking in the shadows. But I couldn't say no to my boss so I stood up, _"Fine.Ms. Mercer have a seat. I'm Jessica Arpole, Elliot White's social worker. Can I get you anything?" _

_"No, its fine. So you are Lisa's best, you take all the hard cases" _Ms. Mercer said grinning, _"So young_". I nodded at the secretary to leave and sat down laughing, I was short and athletic leaving me to some pretty funny descriptions. I wasn't that old but me being young was a way for Ms. Mecer trying to butter me up.

_"Don't let the overdose of makeup fool you" _I joked, and Ms. Mercer laughed. _"So Ms. Mercer, your interested in Elliot White's case. I'm sorry if I sound rude, but I don't think you understand the gravity of the situation". _I didn't want this lady to get in the way of a dangerous father and his son. Everyone was already on their toes trying to find this man, but it was harder than anything.

_"Don't let me fool you Ms. Arpole, I have taken in alot of bad cases in my day. I am the one foster care comes to when the children have no where else to go." _She was speaking to me seriously and I believed her, when I first got here I heard alot about Ms. Mercer but she was supposedly not adopting anymore. It was hard to take in so many kids without being effected a bit. A toll had been taken on her soul. She had done what she could for the community, a legend.

_"Again I don't mean to sound rude but you've been MIA for a few years Ms. Mercer. Are you sure you can do this again? Elliot isn't bad but he has a weak system, he's liable to get real sick sometimes. Lots of hospital visits, doctor's offices, and medications-" _I tried to keep going however she cut me off keeping her cool. A cool lady like her couldn't get ruffled by a social worker trying to do her job.

_"Ms. Arpole, I'm not asking you to sign him over to me at once. We will keep inside regulations and, you'll be able to make sure he is safe with me. Just give me a chance with him". _I could see she was really keen on having her shot with Elliot. So I obliged her, as long as I remained close to them always to insure safety. Ms. Mercer left my office that day with papers allowing her to see Elliot so they could get aquainted. I drooped my head slightly when there was another knock at my door, _"She's going to care real good care of him. Matter of fact, here is a file of the four she actually adopted"._

Thompson dropped four manilla folders on my desk, _"Go over them and see if they change your mind"._ Lisa Thompson was giving me an order within an order. She ordered me to give Elliot's file to Ms. Mercer and ordered me to review these files to ease the pain. The manipulation was why she was the boss. She stood taller than me at 5' 11 with a pinned up mahongany tresses and a professional look. All about the work she was, and so was I. I nodded so she'd stop peering down at me with those hard green eyes. As I opened one of the folders she left closing my door behind her.

The first one was Robert Alexander Wilkes now Robert Mercer. The oldest. A thicker folder than the rest.

* * *

After taking a shower I was going out for drinks on getting Elliot a home . The phone had rung so I quickly got the phone on my way out. _"Hello?"_ I answered it.

_"Hello Jessica, it is me Lisa. I uh, I'm sorry to call you this late..." _Her voice sounded heavy.

_"No problem, is there something wrong with Elliot's papers?" _I asked, knowing I had done them perfect. But I always made errors in some of my filling in.

_"No, they were good. But it's Evelyn Mercer," _She sounded real cut up now. I suddenly knew what this call was for and I didn't like it. Hanging up rang in my head but I didn't. _"She's dead"._

_"How? Was it Derrick? Did he find her?" _I asked rapidly. Elliot's father had struck again, and it was on my hands. This kind elderly woman's blood was on my hands. The phone was shaking against my ear as I waited for Lisa's response.

_"No, they say it was a robbery gone wrong" _Lisa sniffled. I dropped onto a stool next to the counter outside the kitchen. Pain gripped my heart as I felt bad for I spent the last few days with Evelyn. I felt bad for asking about Elliot at this moment but I needed to tell him his situation.

_"What about Elliot?" _I whispered, unable to speak. _"Since she was legally Elliot's guardian, we can try her family."_

I shook my head against the phone. There was too much grief in their hearts to even care about Elliot at this moment. _"Yeah, um, I'll see if I can contact any of them tommorow. I'll see you tommorow Lisa". _Her goodbye was soft as I hung up the phone and put a hand to my head. Then I slammed my hand onto the tiled counter leaving my bloody mark on the tiles.

* * *

I never tried the Mercers since one was to young, two were missing in action, and the last one already had two kids of his own. So I gave Elliot to the next couple who were Mr. and Mrs. Shaltre. Good people. They ended up being Elliot's first bad parents. One night I checked up on Elliot and took him for a review. In bright diner's lights I saw a purple and green bruise on the side of his neck.

_"I fell" _Elliot responded with his eyes on the food he had before him.

_"How did you fall?" _I brushed the curls in his face back, his forehead was warm. I wanted him to tell me those bastards had put their hands on them. _"Elliot when people hit you it's not a good thing. We can take you away from them."_

_"I was sick, so I threw up. I tried to clean it, I did. But it made me throw up again, so he grabbed me on my neck." _I touched Elliot's face softly turning his head to the left side seeing it was even worst on that side. _"It doesn't hurt, honest". _

_"Where was Mrs. Shaltre honey, where was Nancy?" _I asked him hurriedly. She didn't seem like the type to simply let anyone harm a child. But I could be wrong since I was wrong about Mr. Shaltre.

_"He hit her. I don't like it there, can we leave again?"_ He said softly. The way he kept his eyes down while messing with his food broke my heart. _"Of course hon, we're going to get you things right now and you can stay with me. Come on". _

I got out of the booth and he took my hand as I led him out to the car. He was finally making progress in getting better and he gets hit. I was angry beyond then seeing red. We left the diner immediately going to the Shaltre's home. When we got there people were surrounding the house and there was cops on the lawn. I pulled into the driveway as an officer approached the vehicle.

_"Are you miss Ms. Arpole?" _The officer asked. I nodded, _"Could you step out of the car miss? Your under arrest for the possible murder of Mr. and Mrs. Shaltre."_

I was pulled out the car and turned against the hood. _"Are you serious!" _I yelled. I turned around reaching into my pocket hearing a bunch of guns being pulled out of their holsters. _"Stand down, I'm an officer. If you'll let me get my badge". _

_"Proceed" _The officer said, still pointing his gun at me. I went into my overcoat pocket flipping open my badge, _"FBI, and Detective Arpole to you punks. Now, if you would like to tell me what happened?" _I asked, putting my badge away. The officer who had pushed me down was awestruck and I pulled him away from the car. I turned back to Elliot who had his face against the glass. _"Sit down hon, and put your hat back on you'll catch a cold". _

_"We got a call from the neighbors about some screaming, seems like Mr. Shaltre was beating his wife pretty bad. So she steps out side and bam, falls down dead. Mr. Shaltre runs to her and gets one to his temple. A neat job, no ones knows who did it and no one knows why?" _The officer said. I glanced around slowly wondering if the shooter was still in the vicnity. How the hell did he find Elliot so fast was my question.

_"I'm calling in my boys, they'll want to question everyone. But now I got to get the boy safe."_ I went back to the car feeling not so anxious as the first time. Getting into the car I pulled out of the parking spot, _"Elliot, I'm going to take you to my house and get you tucked in, okay?" _

_"We going far away again?" _Elliot asked.

_"We'll see tommorow, but I'm sure we'll stay right here". _

* * *

_"I say dangle the kid, we can't let this Stevens get any further than he's gotten. And this family could be the perfect thing, it isn't like these four are model citizens either". _These guys were my superiors; Davis and Fisure. It was Eric Fisure speaking of the Mercers' and using them to capture Elliot's father. I sat back watching these guys who were not even thinking about the little boy involved. Eric was supposed to be doing intel only, but he had taken a look into the Mercers' background showing everyone we weren't putting anyone special in danger. _"They have a record, they're perfect. We just got to keep them dumb about the kid". _

_"He's right, Jessica. If anything goes down they'll be able to take good care of Elliot." _Davis agreed with a little more compassion. I looked at Davis who was a lot more sensible and smarter than Fisure, who just wanted anyone shot and put down. Eric slammed these guys records in front of me with his ugly veined arms pulsating. _"Their worms, and what do you care Arpole. All you gotta do is watch the kid". _

I glared at Fisure who smirked with his sharp little shark teeth and folded his veiny arms in front of his chest. _"Your right which is why I don't think sticking Elliot in a house with possible murderers is going to work" _I snapped, standing. Anthony Davis glanced up at me with his clear blue eyes seeing my intent to jump Fisure because he moved between us.

_"Jessica, we're dangling Elliot. Stand down, and make sure no one gets too close especially Stevens_" Davis ordered me. I hated when he used that 'stand down crap' as if I didn't have an opinion. But I shut my mouth turning towards the door, _"Fine, but if I get even a sense Stevens is going to strike. I'm going in backup or not". _I walked past several other agents until I got to the door and slammed it behind me. Their whole setup was not far from the Mercer resident where a Robert Mercer still resided. I was due however at the other Mercer household owned by a Jeremiah Mercer to go over Elliot's residence.

The other two were stationary too, Angel Mercer was living in an apartment several miles into the city and Jack Mercer was comatose in St. Mary's Hospital. After losing their mother and almost losing their little brother I didn't want to dangle these guys. I wanted nothing to do with them and just wanted to take Elliot away but I had my orders. We were trying to catch the bad guy, all those lost were just numbers.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: Its me again guys, another chapter. This one is pretty much just Angel and Jeremiah because they get little fanfiction love, so this one is for them. And thanks to all my reviewers, you guys are the best, keep it coming. R&R.**

* * *

**Chapter One**

Stuffy nosed and close chested, Elliot sat in the back of Jessica's car unable to swallow his nerves because his throat hurt. He was sick again, but when wasn't he? The smell of VaporRub was distinct since it crept up from inside his coat making his nose runny. Sniffling to keep his boogers up Elliot kept his mouth close since he was getting all hot again. Ever since Jessica picked him up at the foster home she seemed thinking hard about something. Elliot coughed lightly into his hand and Jessica jumped.

_"Elliot honey, are you all right back there?" _She asked worried. Her usual smile was broken into a frown that didn't fit on her bright face. Elliot nodded, _"May I have a tissue?" _He asked. Jessica held a pack out for him which he took and blew his nose until it was raw. He was hurt when misses Mercer died, and now he was kind of afraid with meeting her family. It was weird because he didn't even get to meet them as the others.

Everything felt rushed to him. But maybe it was just the medicine Jessica had pumped him with before they left. It was actually making him quite sleepily as he closed his eyes. His curly little head fell to the side in a light sleep to get his strength up. At this sight Jessica felt like turning the car around then taking him to this house but, that would disobeying orders. She glanced at the directions she was given over the phone turning up on the right street.

The house lights were on and there were two cars parked in the driveway. It was a cute little house not threatening or hiding anything that could possibly hurt Elliot. She stepped out of the car with her work heels still on. The snow was higher than her heel and leaked into her stockings. Not caring she opened the back seat door undoing Elliot's seatbelt. Usually, he would protest in being picked up but she put her arms around him anyway. He was still small.

Holding him around the thighs in one arm she pressed the door bell with the other. She heard the bell go off inside of the house and then heard footsteps. A middle aged woman with dark hair opened the door, she had seen this woman's file. Clean. Camille Mercer only associated by marriage. Smart and safe. _"You must be Ms. Arpole and that has to be Elliot"_ She said quietly not to wake Elliot. _"Come in please". _So Jessica stepped in turning to Camille, _"He's feeling a little sick, so I wouldn't want to wake him. Do you have a room I can put him down in?" _

_"Of course, I'll take him so you can draw up the papers with Jeremiah" _Camille offered. Jessica took the offer putting Elliot gently in Camille's arms following her into the living where two men were watching television with two little girls. She immediately matched them with memory, Jeremiah Mercer and Angel Mercer. The two girls were Jeremiah's daughter Amelia and Daniella, Elliot was between their ages. _"Jeremiah, Ms. Arpole is here. Angel get your feet off my table" _She said the first half nicely, but snapped at Angel.

_"Ms. Arpole," _Jeremiah stood. _"This is my brother Angel, I'm sorry but Bobby couldn't make it. He's working. These are my girls Amelia and Daniella". _Jessica smiled at the girls, _"Hello". _The girls gave quiet 'hellos' and went after their mother. Angel shook Jessica hand's and she put her suitcase down, _"So I'll just be giving you the guardian paper's issued to you after your mother's passing". _Jessica opened the suitcase holding files out when she saw Jeremiah's face looking anxious.

_"Is there a problem Mr. Mercer?" _Jessica asked, dropping her arm. _"Yes, about the passing of guardians-" _Jeremiah started, but Angel finished, _"Ma never told us she was adopting no other kid. Especially, one so young."_

_"The papers were finalized on the day before her passing" _Jessica stated, going through the papers. She saw a sudden spark in Jeremiah's face when she said this while Angel was still completely dull.

_"We invited her over for Thanksgiving dinner but she said she couldn't because people were coming over. She wanted us to come over but Camille was cooking, I guess she wanted to surprise us" _Jeremiah confessed, and took the papers Jessica was going to hand him.

_"That's a big fucking surprise, having a little brother" _Angel thought outloud. Jessica nodded smiling, _"She told Elliot alot about you guys when you were little. He was definitely excited about becoming part of the family, he got sick when your mother died. He gets sick alot". _The smile suddenly faded as she thought about him in the hospital bed with fluids being pumped into him.

_"So where do I sign Ms. Arpole?" _Jeremiah asked, she handed him a pen pointing to the middle and the bottom. _"Angel needs to sign too, since your older brother isn't present". _Jeremiah passed the paper and pen to Angel and spoke hesitantly, _"He's gets sick alot, what does he have?" _

_"Nothing contagous, he has a weak immune system so he gets colds easily. I wrote everything he needs to get better, but he knows when he supposed to take things. Oh, and there is a list of stuff he can't eat because he's allergic example milk. He's lactose intolerant." _Jessica handed him Elliot's file and his medicinal papers so he knew mostly about Elliot's state. She took the papers from Angel sighing, _"Well, he's your now. He might be out of it the first few days because he sick but he's pretty active. He likes to play basketball". _

_"My kind of brother" _Angel stated, smirking. _"Thank you both, and I'll say goodbye to Elliot. And...I believe I'm schedule a checkup in a week". _Jessica shook both gentlemen's hand then went into the back where Camille was putting her hand on Elliot's forehead.

_"He's warm, did you give him anything before he came?" _Camille asked worried. Jessica nodded going into her pocket holding out a bottle of Nyquil for Kids, _"Hopefully it'll clear his congestion. I came to say goodbye but-"_

_"Oh no don't you worry, I'm sure he'll want to know your leaving" _Camille assured Jessica, stepping aside. Jessica appreciated the sentiment kneeling by Elliot who was curled into a light blue pillow. She brushed his curly black hair out of his face speaking softy to him, _"Elliot.."_

_"We're leaving"_ Elliot whispered softly. Jessica shook her head knowing he was too tired to even make another trip to the car. He tried his best to get around but sometimes he was just into too much pain or couldn't breathe. _"No, your staying, I'm leaving. Remember, just like the other times I'll be back later" _Jessica kissed his forehead. She went to get up however he put his arms around her neck just needing a hug. Elliot then laid back and Jessica covered him, _"You be good for everyone"._

_"I will, I promise" _Elliot glanced at her leaving smiling softly. Then he coughed which made him turn to his side so he could get out of bed faster. Jessica thanked Camille then said goodbye to Angel and Jeremiah telling them she didn't need an escort to her car. Once she was outside she spoke into her collar glancing straight across the street. _"Elliot's been planted, I'm going back to the apartment" _Jessica ordered walking back to her car.

**A/N: Elliot's home but he isn't so well, next chapter, he gets used to the girls and the house. R&R. Thanks again everyone who reviewed, a star to each of you. **


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm back with another chapter, sorry this one took so long but I wanted to go so many different ways with it. But this what I ended up shoving out so tell me what you think...R&R! I don't own any of the characters seen in the movie, the ones however who weren't present are mine. **

**Chapter Two**

Elliot woke up unable to move because it felt as if someone was sitting on his chest. His whole body was heavy and hot. Another fever. Nasuea set in making his mouth gush with spit. It felt like goo was sloshing around in the back of his throat. Elliot tried desprately to swallow it however, it only made him gag. The gag set off his stomach and Elliot turned quick enough to vomit on the ground. While he was gasping for air the door slid open and a girl poked her head in. Daniella took off when he gagged again but it was to late nothing was coming back up.

"**Elliot?" **Camille's concerned voice called, as she opened the door. Immediately she was at his side pressing her freezing hand against his prespiring skin. **"Your getting hotter, Jerry!". **

**"My head hurts bad" **Elliot rasped, closing his eyes trying to calm the thumping of his brain. **"Its going to be alright Elliot, we're going to take you the hospital" **Camille reasurred him. She went into the closet by the bed placing a towel down on the vomit. She then picked up his bag getting out a thicker shirt for him, "**Jerry!"**

Jerry appeared at the door quickly beside his wife looking sleep deprived,** "What's wrong?" **Elliot tried his hardest to push his burning arms up so he could sit however Camille had him. She pulled his wet shirt off and replaced it with a dry shirt then a coat.

**"He has a fever Jerry, go get the car started and tell Angel to get in here" **She snapped, her motherly intuintion in gear. Jerry didn't have to be told twice since he saw the motherly look in her eye as she got Elliot ready. Elliot tried his best to help put his clothes on but he could barely move. **"Don't move Elliot baby, just breathe" **She cooed, wiping the sweat from his head. Elliot watched the door seeing Angel come in ready to pick him up.

**"You ready little man?" **Angel questioned, behind him were the girls. **"Yeah" **Elliot coughed. He closed his eyes as his forehead started to thump feeling himself leave the bed. Elliot felt his breathe getting heavier as if someone was pushing down on his chest and choked. Hacking his way for air he felt it get colder as they got outside stabbing his lungs.** "Hey little man, breathe. " **Angel demanded.

Elliot tried to breathe through his nose but it was blocked so, he had to use his mouth. The coughing insued until he got into the car where he tried holding it in. He saw the look on Jerry and Angel's face and it pure uncertainity. So he wouldn't scare anymore, he coughed inside glancing up once or twice to meet Angel's glance. **"Can I have a tissue?" **Elliot coughed, since wiping his nose on his sleeve made it burn.

**"In the backpocket of my seat there are some wipes" **Jerry stated, and Elliot grabbed them. They were diaper wipes and burned his nose anyway but he didn't complain. As he blew his nose he glanced out the side of the window glancing at the sky. It was snowing hard, and never in his life had he indure so much snow. He enjoyed the snow but didn't get any time to play in it because Jessica didn't want him to get sick. **"When can I go to school?" **Elliot asked, between a held in cough.

**"After winter vacation" **Jerry reassured him. He slouched doubting it because he was sick all the time, and when he wasn't he was sheltered. Elliot allowed a cough to escape this one ripped through him and didn't sound pretty. The car stopped and Elliot thought it was the account of his coughing fit however it was the emergency room. The car door opened and Angel pratically yanked him out of the car pratically jogging him into the emergency room.

**"The kid here has got a fever and..." **Angel started, however the woman behind the desk placed a form in front of him. Elliot sat on the counter coughing badly unable to breathe, so Angel cursed and pressed the hang up button on the phone. Elliot would have smiled but it seemed his chest was getting tighter,** "Listen up, the kid is sick. I need a doctor, now!" **Angel snapped. A nearby doctor saw how Elliot was clutching his chest and immediately came over, **"I need a stretcher! Sir, how old is the boy". **

Angel glanced at the woman for a moment and then thought about it.** "Eight" **Elliot chimed in, coughing. **"Eight" **Angel repeated. The doctor placced Elliot on the stretcher opening up his jacket and then touching his head. **"Are you his guardian?" **The doctor asked, and Angel shook his head. At that exact moment Jerry came sliding into the lobby breathlessly, **"I am". **

**"I'm going to need to fill out this form". **The doctor placed the form in Jerry's hands then walked away following in the direction Elliot had taken. Jerry glanced over the forms then took them inside the waiting room to fill them out. **"What?" **Angel snapped at lady behind the desk who looked irate, and walked away. He was going to stroll into the waiting room however, he turned walking down the hall towards the elevator.

Angel opened the door to the room slowly peeking his head inside and, there was Bobby sleeping in a chair beside Jack's bed. It was as if he never left. Bobby had never left Jack's side and it shamed Angel that he wasn't there as much. He stepped in fully about to make up for it however Bobby was a light sleeper, **"Well look who fucking decided to show up". **

**"Sup man, how's Jacky doing?"** Angel asked, shutting the door behind him. Bobby wiped his eyes sitting up, **"Alright. What you doing here?"**. Angel glanced at his little brother and then turned to Bobby, **"Can't I check up on my two favorite brothers". **

**"Bullshit, you fucking hate hospitals. That bitch gave you the burn, didn't she?" **Bobby chuckled. Angel frowned at Bobby, even when Sophie wasn't here he would rip on her. This was one of the main reasons they weren't together now. She disliked living under his older brother's glare though, Bobby knew nothing about them splitting. **"Nah, its not like that" **Angel snapped angrily.

**"Jerry here?" **Bobby asked, knowing Jerry was the only one able to get Angel into a hospital. Under his older brother's heavy glance Angel nodded, **"He's downstairs signing shit for the kid."**

Angel stood in his brother's vacant expression enjoying that Bobby was clueless in shit for once. **"The kid. Little man. Oh shit, Jerry didn't tell you."** Angel gloated. **"Well I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise". **

**"Don't make me get up from this chair Angel" **Bobby warned, putting himself at the edge of his seat. Though Angel wasn't scared of a little intimidation from Bobby and responded smirking, **"Man, don't come over here and get knocked down".**

Moments later, Bobby and Angel were being escorted out of the hospital. **"Get the fuck off of me, fake ass security" **Bobby snapped, walking out of the hospital. Angel stepped next to Bobby holding his ear where Bobby had smashed him in the side of the head with a fist. He muttered some incoherent words however, when Bobby turned to him he stopped. **"Oh stop that fucking whining, I should of hit you with that bedpan you threw at me" **Bobby replied, viciously.

**"You never should of threatened me with that needle" **Angel pointed out, walking alongside Bobby to the car. **"You need to stop acting like a bitch, all that pussy done made you one" **Bobby shouted, as he got to the car. Angel stopped walking looking mad, **"Keep talking shit, keep talking shit" **Angel muttered.

Jessica ran to the front desk of the emergency room looking like she just got out of bed. She had just gotten the call from the agents watching the house telling her it seemed like they were moving Elliot. **"Excuse me!" **Jessica snapped, at the lady behind the desk. The lady in return held up her hand then continued speaking nonchalantly into the phone. Not having the patience to deal with anyone's bullshit Jessica pulled the phone from the woman's ear and hung it up.

**"Elliot Mercer, what room?" **Jessica demanded, flashing her social worker badge. The lady at the desk went through the computer angrily telling her Room 212. **"Thank you" **Jessica mumbled, running for the elevator but decided to take the stairs. All the worst endings were going through Jessica's mind at the moment. However, she decided to keep her mind on him just being sick. Once on the second floor, she tore onto the pediatric floor glancing at 210. The room was only two doors down. So with a deep breathe calming her heart, Jessica stepped into the room. **"He's fine, he's just sick" **Jessica reassured herself then entered.

"**They gave me a needle last time, it hurt" **Elliot said to the nurse who was taking his tempature. Jessica smiled lightly walking into the room seeing Jerry sitting in the chair by the bed. **"Hey, I got call are you alright?"** Jessica asked Elliot.

**"I' m hungry" **Elliot responded as the nurse checked his breathing. Jessica laughed softly turning to Jerry sighing softly, **"I should of warned you" **Jessica muttered. **"It's alright, I've had my share of late night and early morning hospital visits. Did you forget I have two under ten?" **Jerry smirked.

Elliot had felt better that they didn't have to stick a tube in his arm this time. He simply had been hooked up to a mist thing that had killed his coughing.** "Well Elliot, you can put your shirt down and the doctor will be around shortly" **The nurse said, excusing herself. Jessica nodded going over to Elliot grasping his face between her hands muttering, **"You scared me again? What did I tell you about that, wait for me at least to have coffee". **

**"I tried" **Elliot whispered, softly. He glanced at Jessica who nodded wrapping him in her arms kissing his head. It bothered him when she smothered him but, she did it only on special occasions so he obliged her. There was a part of him that liked it when she hugged him. She felt like his mom. Elliot never knew his mother but he would think she was just like Jessica, always watching his back. **"I'm still sick remember, your making me hot again"** Elliot protested, making Jessica move back.

**"Well I just came to make sure you were breathing,"** Jessica said, about to make her exit. **"Back to work, and you be healthy". **Elliot hated when she left him. They were both happy when he lived in her house for those few days. But she wouldn't adopt him and he had to get used to it. She nodded to Jerry then walked out the door where she would disappear for some days.

**"Can we go to the park after this?" **Elliot asked anxiously, his eyes still on the door. **"When we get to the house, we can ask Amelia and Daniella."** Jerry stated watching Elliot's small green eyes go cold. Elliot nodded and then went out on a limb to ask for something he wouldn't beg for unless he was in his best health.

**"Can we play basketball when we get there?"**

However, it turned out once Jeremiah stepped in the house he was off again. So, Elliot was stuck in the house with the girls because Angel didn't come home with them. Elliot was standing in the kitchen while Camille was preparing snacks. The girls were running a muck back and forth with stuff animals. He watched them as he stood in the doorway and thought maybe he could get them to play basketball with him. Elliot walked over to them as they were kneeling in the living room playing with their toys.

**"Elliot, you want to play with us?" **Daniella asked, as he was about ask them to play basketball. Caught off guard, Elliot stood there for a second not responding. If he said no then it would be kind of snobbish but if he said yes than he would be playing with dolls. A lose-lose situation. **"Yeah Elliot, play with us. You can be Mr. Bear." **Amelia added in. She was younger than him and Elliot didn't want to say no to Amelia so he took the bear.

**"What do I do?" **Ellliot questioned, glancing at the brown bear in his hands. He really didn't want to get into any dress up game or motherly game. **"Mr. Bear is a doctor and he takes care of Susie" **Amelia pointed out, however Elliot wasn't paying attention. His eyes were on the screen doors where a dog was sniffing at him through the glass. **"You have a dog" **Elliot muttered, dropping the bear as he got up. He went to the door putting his hand against the glass letting the puppy sniff his palm. **"Can it do tricks?" **He asked.

**"Elliot, we're playing.." **Daniella voiced. Elliot tuned out though turning his back to the doors, **"Camille, can I go outside? I feel alright enough." **

Camille glanced at him for a second, and he could see was on the verge of saying no. It killed him that he couldn't go outside because he may get sick again. There was no point in keeping him locked up inside the house all day. Dolls and bears weren't what he wanted to be playing with while he was cooped up. **"If you bundle up" **Camille responded, and Elliot took off for his room. He rushed on a sweater and a coat along with his shoes. Rushing back he halted in front of Camille then went for the screen door. **"Hold on a second, where's your hat?" **Camille halted him.

Elliot reached into his pocket pulling on his cotton cap. Then he glanced at her excitedly and she nodded. He tore out the house like someone who hadn't seen freedom in a long time. He immediately brought himself down to the excited dog's height and held out a gloved hand. The dog sniffed it curiously then rubbed against it familiarly. Elliot petted the dog estatic, that he could share in having a pet. None of his other homes had dogs, some cats but he didn't like cats. He glanced around for a ball he could toss around with the dog but he couldn't spot one. However, right when he was about to go inside to find one a football surged over the fence.

**"Hey you! Get that ball for me" **A girl commanded. Elliot picked up the ball lobbing it over the fence for the girl. **"What are you doing in the Mercer's backyard?" **asked the girl, catching the ball.

**"I'm adopted" **Elliot replied, quietly. The girl behind the fence started laughing, **"To this family, but your white. That doesn't make sense." **

Elliot slammed his hands against the fence angrily, **"I'm not white!"**

**"Whatever white boy. Come over and play some football. We need another person." **

The girl showed him where to get out of the backyard and then she opened the gate for him. Elliot walked in quickly seeing there were other kids in the yard much older than him and the girl. He sticked near the girl who walked up to the older boys with the ball.

**"I'm Dominque and these are my cousins. Freddy, Mickey, Jose, and Leo." **She pointed them out. The oldest was Leo who was about thirteen and Dominque was the youngest but she made herself look pretty mean.

**"Elliot" **He introduced himself. Freddy and Mickey chuckled and Dominique grinned heavily. While Dominique was smirking Jose took the ball from her tossing it Leo as if they didn't have time for little kid antics.

**"Okay then Mercer, Leo and Jose you got Mercer" **Dominique shouted at her cousins. **"Lets play!" **

**A/N: Thanks again to the reviewers who without I wouldn't have reviews and feedback on my writing, thanks guys. Have yourself a pint for being great. **


	4. Chapter 3

A/N: It is I DiscretionAdvised with a new name and maybe a new policy. I figured I couldn't jsut leave you guys hanging so I finishing this one. So thanks to anyone who is still into this story and thinking it had a chance. Much love, and remember R&R.

Chapter Four...

"Elliot" called Dominique's mom. Elliot glanced a the TV for another second then walked over to where Dominique's mom was calling. His eyes were still on TV but he knew she was handing him the phone. He took it putting his ear to the phone mindlessly, "Hello?"

"Hey little man, I'm coming to pick you up" Angel said, and Elliot nodded forgetting he was on the phone.

"Yeah" Elliot mumbled, "Ok". He handed the phone to Dominique' mom breaking his glance from the TV.

"I'm getting picked up" Elliot pointed out.

"Well, go put your things on" Dominique's mom said, "You know where they are".

He walked into the living room where Dominique was still watching the TV intently. She glanced at him for only a second, "You leaving already?"

"Yeah. Camille's working late so Angel's picking me up" He shrugged, going to the hall and getting his coat. Elliot pulled it off the rack putting it on and getting into his boots. His hat and scarf were last since he didn't want to get sick again.

"So what you gonna do?" Dominique asked, interested. Elliot told her stories about the things Angel and him did when Jerry and Camille worked hard. It made him much more interesting than Dominique thought he was.

"To McDonald's" Elliot smiled, "I guess".

"Eh, that sounds ok" Dominique muttered, going back to the TV though she stopped short turning to him. "You coming back tomorrow?"

"Sure" Elliot said, hearing Angel honking outside. "Bye Misses Rivera!"

Elliot ran across the snow getting into the car quickly enough so he didn't get all chilly. Luckily, the car was warm enough to wear off the chilling effects of outside.

"What's good Elliot" Angel grinned.

"Nothing" Elliot said, fixing in his seatbelt. "Where we going?"

"To mom's house, you know Bobby's living there now. He's going to watch you since I got something to take care of" Angel said, starting down the street. Elliot hadn't met Bobby yet but he's heard a lot of the oldest Mercer brother.

The ride wasn't far since Elliot had dozed off but Angel woke him up when they arrived. When he would visit with Ms. Mercer he remembered coming here with Jessica. It looked a bit different from the last time he saw it but he kept his mouth shut.

"You've been around here before Ell, right?" Angel asked, and Elliot nodded slowly. The stairs were new but Elliot simply walked up them behind Angel. Elliot glanced around as Angel opened the door walking onto the porch.

"Wipe your feet" Angel muttered, and Elliot stomped the snow off his boots. He closed the door following Angel into the house where he looked around a bit. It seemed altered and Elliot felt a bit awkward in being Ms. Mercer's house.

"Go and take a seat. Watch some cartoons" Angel instructed him. So Elliot wrestled with his jacket then sat down to watch some more cartoons. However, he couldn't seem to find the remote anywhere so he did it manually.

Angel strutted up the stairs where Bobby had remained in his mother's room. He knew Bobby would be sleeping since his brother had routine. Hospital. Home. Work. Hospital. It would piss Bobby off to be awakened but Angel had done it several times before. The door was unlocked so Angel stepped inside going over to bed smirking at how Bobby slept. It look like he tried to start out all hard then ended up cuddling up into a pillow.

"Aww, look at him sleep" Angel teased, then swatted Bobby against his shoulder blades. "Get the fuck up."

Bobby however didn't stir and Angel knew he was simply being an ass. If he was the heavy sleeper, Bobby was the lightest sleeper under this roof. "Come on man, I ain't got time to fuck with you. Get up!" Angel snapped, mashing the back of Bobby's head.

"Get the hell out Angel" Bobby murmured, with his head half buried under a pillow.

"I need you to watch the kid" Angel said, "I got to be somewhere".

Bobby however didn't respond and Angel didn't take the hint. "Jerry and Camille are working. I got a job I need to be at" Angel said, "Jerry's gonna pick him up".

Angel swatted Bobby on the back of his head, "You heard". Bobby crankily punched Angel in the groin making his younger brother double over. "Bitch" Angel coughed, and clocked Bobby in his ribs. There was a sore rib in there from old hockey days that many didn't know about.

Bobby got out of bed going for one of his old hockey sticks by his window. Not needing another warning Angel struggled out the room and down the stairs. "Jerry's gonna pick you up" Angel huffed at Elliot, leaving in a rush.

Elliot glanced as Angel left then watched as a boxer clad man who he assumed was Bobby followed with a hockey stick. Not about to follow anyone with a stick Elliot stayed put trying to focus on TV. He heard yelling and a car speed away but that was about it. He watched as Bobby returned then halted glancing at him.

"You Elliot" He grumbled.

"Yeah" Elliot said, softly.

"Don't get up from the seat Elliot" Bobby warned him, and then went back upstairs. Elliot watched Bobby go up the stairs then focussed on the TV when his bladder started to cramp up. He really had to pee now that Bobby had commanded him to the seat. Struggling, he decided he bring the seat with him to pee.

But Elliot couldn't hold the seat and go up the stairs so he dropped it running into the bathroom. He fiddled with his belt but he really had to pee real bad. Jumping up and down finally undid the belt but his bladder had already exploded.

By time he got his pants down he was done. He glanced down at his pants then around the bathroom. There was possibly nothing he could do about this unless he tried to rinse the pee out. He really didn't want to wake up Bobby to tell him he had peed on himself. So Elliot slipped out off his pants putting them in the bathtub. He turned on the water and swirled his pants around for a bit.

Elliot then pulled up the pants noticing he hadn't thought this part through. His pants were now dripping soaked to the very last thread. Elliot hung his pants over the side knowing he very well couldn't put them back on. So in his wet underoos he walked across the hall checking the room he thought was Bobby's.

He then stood in the doorway waiting for Bobby to stir to tell him.

Bobby had heard the door open but chose to ignore it. But he felt the kid watching him so he finally turned looking at him. "What the hell are you doing? Didn't I tell you to stay still? Why are you in your underwear boy? Speak up!"

"I peed on accident" Elliot said, grinding his foot into the carpet. "You peed on the couch!" Bobby snapped, and Elliot shook his head.

"No, in my pants" He said, "And now their wet".

"Your drawers wet too?" Elliot nodded, and Bobby sighed into the pillow. "You got to be fucking kidding me" He snapped. He couldn't have the kid walking around half naked. "There diapers under the sink, in the bathroom".

Elliot walked out of the room going back into the bathroom going into the cabinet under the sink. He really didn't want to put on a diaper. But he really didn't want to start Bobby up so he strapped it on then turned off the water. It was a bit small but Elliot didn't complain and went back downstairs to watch TV.

The feel of the plastic was the most uncomfortable thing but Elliot tried not to think about it. Then he heard bed springs give and someone walk across the hall then walk down the stairs. He saw Bobby halt at the bottom the stairs and he held out old slime green corduroy pants.

"Don't piss on yourself no more" Bobby said, gruffly, glancing at Elliot in the diaper. Elliot went over taking the pants about to put in on over the diapers when Bobby stopped him. "Take the diaper off first kid!" Bobby said, impatiently.

"Right here?" Elliot asked, quietly. Bobby walked away from Elliot going into the kitchen which Elliot took as a signal to change. Then he walked into the kitchen throwing the diaper away. "Sorry for waking you up" He apologized, standing by the backdoor.

"It ain't your fault" Bobby muttered, twisting open a bottle of beer.

"Sorry about your mom too" Elliot added, wanting to get that out.

Bobby glanced at Elliot wondering where the hell this kid had come from. He glanced at Elliot who simply glanced back. Not even a young Jack was that creepy.

"When is Jerry coming for you?" Bobby asked.

"When he or Camille gets off from work" Elliot replied, not for a minute breaking the glance. "Wanna go play ball?"

"Ball is for punks kid, its all about the puck" Bobby said, downing his beer.

"Hockey is for patos with no brains" Elliot said, straightforward.

"Who the fuck told you that?" Bobby snapped, glancing at this seven year old that just snapped on his sport.

"People" He responded, "Anyway, hockey doesn't seem so hard".

"You ever been on the ice kid?" Elliot shifted from side to side shaking his head, "No but its like skating".

"Its like skating?" Bobby scoffed, "Get your things...skating. Don't know what the hell your talking about". Bobby walked off to get his skates while Elliot put on his coat excited about skating. He slid on his hat when Bobby came downstairs giving him a pair old skates. Then Elliot followed Bobby to the car where he got in the back since the front seat belt didn't work. In all his excitement Elliot didn't notice the tempeture was starting to drop as the sun went down.

A/N: So thats what I got? Any comments, rants, and disgust please put it in a review. Well thanks to all who have kept with this and there is more where this came from...hopefully.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Another one for those fine reviewers out there who give me hope. So I know many of you are wating for the prized return of Cracker Jack but, I can't promise you anything. Kidding. Just hold out a little longer.

* * *

The sun had gone down so Bobby couldn't take Elliot to the public rink but the skating rink was open late. He paid for them to get in which was an upgrade from coming through the back when he was younger. Once he got on his skates he watched Elliot do his with a bit of effort. 

Bobby stood on his skate and Elliot wobbled on his trying to be as strong as possible. Elliot shakily walked towards the rink then got a glimpse of how smooth the ice had been buffed. He watched Bobby kind of just slide out and he figured he do the same thing. With confident he put his first skate on the ice then threw the other one out.

He flayed his arms as he went to fast for his body. "Its like skating" Bobby mocked, but Elliot couldn't take it and closed his eyes. However, he didn't go far as something caught on his jacket.

"Never close your eyes" Bobby commanded. Elliot opened his eyes holding his arms out to balance himself. So Bobby released him and Elliot grabbed Bobby's sleeve out of instinct. Elliot held tightly to Bobby's sleeve trying to get his feet from sliding out from under him. But they did and Elliot clung to the older man's hand tightly.

He glanced up at Bobby who met his eyes with a weird expression on his face. But, it disappeared and Bobby used Elliot's arm to lift the slipping boy up. "One foot at a time" Bobby instructed Elliot.

"How do I stop?" Elliot asked, holding his arms out.

"Just turn" Bobby said, it worked for his brothers. They all learned how to ice skate from him with ease mostly because he yell at them. He skated before Elliot stopping a few feet ahead of him.

"Ok" Elliot muttered. In all his newbie glory Elliot moved his feet back and forth then turned his skates. But he jerked picking one of his skates of the ice. Then he wobbled violently until he fell on his stomach.

Now fearing his skates even more Elliot laid on his stomach looking at Bobby. He needed help, when he would get hurt Jessica was always there. But Bobby was simply glancing at him with impatience.

Bobby glanced as Elliot fall expecting him to get up but he simply just laid there on the ice. "Help?" Elliot voiced. "Try to get up" Bobby said, and Elliot looked at him helplessly.

"I need _help, Bobby". A thin boy laid on his stomach on the ice looking at him. He tried to stand on his skates but he simply couldn't do it. _

"_Just try Jack, I can't hold your fucking hand every time" Bobby pointed out. Jack glanced up at Bobby angrily getting his first foot up and using the ice as balance for the other. But his knee just hit the ice and he looked at Bobby. "I can't"._

"_Then stay there" Bobby voiced, skating around with the puck. He kept an eye on Jack though watching as the boy struggled. Then finally Jack pulled his skate out from under him standing up. _

The memory disappeared as Elliot was sitting undoing the laces on his skates. Bobby skated over to Elliot who was pulling one of his shoes off. "What are you doing?" Bobby said, frustrated.

"Taking off these skates" Elliot said, tugging at his other skate.

"Ain't so easy" Bobby teased but, Elliot simply looked at him and replied. "You won't help me and, I'm new at this."

"I'm trying to but your giving up" Bobby pointed out.

"I'm too trying but I need your help this time" Elliot retorted.

"I can't hold your hand every time you fall". Elliot slid his skates trying to tie the right one which was a bit difficult. "Why not? Elliot asked.

"You won't learn with me holding you all the time" Bobby said, annoyed. He grabbed Elliot's arm pulling him on his skates which were tied messily.

"But I won't learn if you don't hold my hand now. I'll let go when I learn, I promise" The young boy said, taking Bobby's hand firmly. Bobby couldn't respond to that so he started skating slowly at first pulling Elliot along.

"Move your feet and find your bearings" Bobby commanded, and Elliot did what he was told still holding Bobby's hand the whole way.

Finally, around the fifth lap he was able to move his feet on his own with only a bit of help from Bobby. Elliot sloppily skated away letting Bobby's hand go. He turned with a bit of effort then looked at Bobby. "I got it" He cheered, turning around continuing to skate sloppily on his own.

Bobby watched Elliot skate off figuring the kid could make a decent hockey player if he worked at it. Then he glanced at the clock seeing it was close to nine o' clock at night. He started work soon so he would have to drop the kid off.

"We're leaving" Bobby called to Elliot. The sloppy skating boy was near the exit so he slide to the wall then walked toward a bench. He pulled off his skates getting his shoes out from under the bench. While he tied his shoes Bobby came off the ice so Elliot looked up grinning.

"Thanks for teaching me how to skate." Elliot said brightly, tying his shoelaces.

"Get my skates" Bobby barked, and Elliot grabbed them both following. He had one in each hand walking along unable to wait to tell Dominique had gone skating. Gone skating with his new other foster uncle.

* * *

When they got to the house Jerry was inside the house watching a college basketball game. It was hard to watch any sports in a house with three girls. Elliot walked in holding his skates which Jerry immediately saw. 

"You just got here and he took you skating already" Jerry said, to Elliot. Then he glanced at Bobby who entered, "You took him skating already?"

"He woke me with all his pissing and bitching" Bobby said, going to get himself a beer.

"You got to curse I front of him man" Jerry said, "We don't need him growing up like us".

"What is wrong with the way we grew up Jerry? And what, you keeping him?" Bobby said loudly, and Jerry looked at Elliot. Luckily, Elliot was to engrossed in his favourite game to care what was being said.

"You know what I mean? And why is he wearing my pants from way back?" Jerry asked, looking at Bobby.

"He pissed on himself and, stop asking so many fucking questions" Bobby said, snapping open a can of beer. He offered Jerry one but he turned it down. Jerry was going to ask why Elliot had peed himself but thought better of it.

"Alright, I got to go. But can I reserve you a plate on Sunday for dinner" Jerry said, glancing at Bobby. Ever since Jack was in the coma he had seen less and less of Bobby. It looked like guilt but Mercer boys didn't talk about such things.

There was a pause in Bobby's answer since he was coming up with excuses not to go. "Yeah, I'll be there" Bobby said, and Jerry nodded. Elliot was stand against the couch knowing they were about to leave in a minute. He glanced between the two brothers not wanting to intervene but his pants were still upstairs.

Once Jerry turned to him he smiled but was silenced, "I was able to register you for school Elliot. You start next week".

* * *

_Knock. KNOCK!_

A few miles out of Detroit a man slept in the parking lot of a Motel 6 at 3 in the morning. Well, he no longer slept as a the rude ass cops woke him up. Half awake the man rolled down the window glancing a the cop sleepily.

"Buy a room sir, or move on" The cop snapped, and the man sighed. "I would do that officer but my car won't start. Been sitting here a good four hours waiting for somebody" He yawned.

"Alright, well pop the hood" The cop instructed. The man popped the hood then got out of the car. He stood next to the officer who gave the car a looking over. "Well, where you headed?" The cop asked.

"My brother's wedding on the other side of the state" The man laughed, scratching the stubble on his chin.

"Well the battery looks fried, I can give you a lift into town. Then you can see what you can do there?" The cop pointed out.

"Thanks officer" The man said, and then halted as the officer slammed down the hood. "I should call the family so, if you could.."

"No, go ahead" The officer said, going over to his cop car. He grabbed the cop car radio about to call in the car. But he noticed now alongside the car in the light there seemed to be smear on the passenger side. Unable to ignore it the officer walked over to the side of car touching the smear. He smelt it and it was blood.

Intrigued, the officer turned on his flashlight shining it into the backseat. It was spotless but as he check the rear end there was blood on the bumper. The officer leaned in slight and suddenly a bag came over his head.

The man brought a gun to the officer's temple firing it. There was no sound but the officer went limp in the man's arms. He dragged the man into a room undressing him quickly. He switched clothes with the officer then stuffed the body in the trunk of the car. The keys to the car and motel room were snugged in the dead officer's pocket. The gun laid right by the officer's bagged head.

The man walked over to the cop car which still had the keys in the ignition. He started the car driving out of the parking lot and onto the highway.

* * *

The next morning, Jessica entered the home base where it seemed more hectic than usual. She walked toward the dining room where several agents were collected. The look on Davis only produce one answer. Stevens had made it pass the Michigan state line. 

"How can we not find this guy!" Davis shouted, "He is bound to make mistakes, we need to be there when he makes them!"

"There is no information on the streets, its like this guy doesn't exist" Fisure pointed out.

"Should we put more eyes on Elliot" Jessica said.

"We can't put all our agents on the kid Davis. The reason we haven't found this guy yet is because we have most our agents watching the bait" Fisure snapped.

"I agree, if this Stevens is such a professional he's going to see us a mile away". She glanced at Fisure who looked confused at her agreeing with him. Even Davis was a bit thrown off but he made the call.

"Alright, everyone fall back tonight" Davis said, "And Jessica be careful today".

"I'll keep my eyes peeled" Jessica said, pulling away from the table. She left the room excited to be seeing Elliot again however nervous about Stevens being in the same state.

Jessica got into her car taking a deep breathe. Even though this foster care worker was simply an undercover job she really did like seeing Elliot on the weekends. For five years she had been helping Elliot and now it all seemed to culminating to a point.

* * *

Elliot awoke with the sun blazing on his eyelids which made it hard to fall asleep. He already heard Amelia in the living room watching her Saturday morning cartoons. In his stay at this house he had gotten use to the routine. On Saturday it was Amelia who woke the house up then her sister would follow suit. 

He got up too since he like spending time with the sisters. But ever since they started going to school he didn't get to see them. Elliot walked into the living room where Amelia was curled up with a pillow. "Elliot" She yawned.

"Want some cereal?" Elliot offered.

"Yeah" She said, brightly. "We should make some for Daniella too"

"I'll go wake her up then" Elliot said, since last time he made Daniella a bowl of cereal it was to soggy. Daniella treated Elliot more of a little kid like Amelia since she was a year older.

He walked into her room where she was sleeping with her covers tucked to her neck. Elliot saw she was sweating so he pulled the covers off her. On her skin there were little bubbles that ran all across her arms and neck.

Elliot walked up the stairs to where Camille and Jerry's room was. He knocked on the door slightly waiting for someone to open the door. Camille opened the door, "Elliot what is it?"

"Daniella is really sick, she's got bumps on her skin" Elliot said, and Camille nodded. "Lets go see" Camille said, to Elliot softly. She put her hands on Elliot's shoulder guiding him back towards Daniella's room.

Camille sat by Daniella who was still sleeping quite unaware of her mother. She glanced at Elliot now remembering his weak immune system. "Elliot, have you take your morning medicine?" Camille asked.

"Not yet" Elliot said, and took that as note to take them. As he took his pills that were in the kitchen, he fixed Amelia a bowl of cereal. While she ate the cereal he swallowed pill after pill which kept him healthy. He wanted to be healthy today for Jessica who was going to pick him up to follow up today.

A/N: So what do you think all my wonderful reviewers? Please review, or I won't know if anyone is reading. And plus it helps my writing self esteem and it keeps Elliot alive. Kidding, so go ahead. Review. You know you want to.


	6. Chapter 5

Title: The Littlest Mercer

Chapter 5: In-Danger

Disclaimer: I do not own Four Brother's or anything seen in the movie. I just own Elliot, Jessica, and everything else you didn't see in the movie.

A/N: Look who is back folks for another chapter after so long, a little something for the holidays. So without any further interuptions here in the next installment of The Littlest Mercer.

* * *

Snow fell in small flurries outside coating everything with a fresh layer of snow. 'But nothing could stop Jessica from getting to him' Elliot thought. Elliot had gotten ready for his check up with Jessica early, and wasn't going to move from his space in the living room. Even though he was watching cartoons he ever so often looked towards the door. No one had told him to move yet since Daniella was sick. 

He watched Camille come and go down the hall towards Danielle's room with a bunch of things. Amelia even came and went wanting to help until she got bored. She soon joined Elliot on the couch with her Cabbage Patch doll.

"Elliot, change the channel" Amelia said, trying to take the control from him. He gave it to her simply getting a bit warm in his jacket. So he pulled at the front a bit when the doorbell rang.

Elliot hopped of the couch ran towards the door and unlocked it. When he opened a small tan figure stood before him with curly brown hair.

"You coming out" Dominique said, haughtily. She give him a mini glare holding a tattered baseball in her hand.

"Who is it Elliot?" Camille called, and he turned. "Dominique" He answered.

"Why don't you go out and play while you wait for Jessica.." Camille suggested. She was more telling him then suggesting it.

"I want to go" Amelia added, getting off the couch. "Your not ready" Elliot pointed out.

"Wait, Ma.." Amelia started, so Elliot gave in.

"Hurry up" He muttered. Elliot walked out the door leaving it ajar so he could close it when Amelia came out. After waiting several minutes because Amelia had to get bundle up and promise to stay on the sidewalk, the game started. Leo would toss them the ball and they would take turns hitting. The one with the more hits would win.

Freddy was leading the game at twelve hits. Mickey and Jose couldn't stop aruging about who hit it pass the burgundy car. The end was made up of Elliot and Dominique since Amelia had to stay on the sidewalk. She was holding Baby by the leash so he could watch too.

Elliot was up to bat again so Jose and Mickey stopped fighting to watch this spectical. He had tapped one but hadn't gotten it pass the first car. Flurries were flying faster but that wasn't any ecuse.

He gripped the worn bat in gloved hands watching Leo who threw the ball off of Freddy's back. Elliot watched the whiffle ball come down by Leo's side then come up into the air. Not even watching the ball he swung hard hearing the air be sliced. His eyes closed tight as his body twisted.

"MISS" Mickey yelled, and Jose jeered.

"Nah, I think he hit several snowflakes" Freddy joked, "Next time Mercer, next time".

Elliot opened his eyes glancing at Dominique who was fetching the ball. "Stop closing you eyes" Leo instructed, after hushing Mickey and Jose. "Swing again".

"Eh, wait a minute. It's me next" Freddy piped up. Leo glanced at Freddy, "Shut the hell up, idiot. He's small, stupid".

"He sucks" Freddy snapped. He walked up to Elliot taking the bat rather harshly. But Elliot didn't disagree and moved out the way.

"Leo said he had another swing Freddy. Muevete" Dominique shouted, at the top of her little lungs. Freddy ignored Dominique's shouting waiting for Leo to the throw the damn ball. When Leo finally threw it he hurled it catching Freddy on the lip. This was it as Freddy chucked the bat Leo. He then ran at the boy head on sending them both crashing onto the light snow.

"Get off of him stupid" Dominique shouted, running towards the fight. Elliot watched the two boys going at it then glanced at Amelia. He had to make sure she didn't leave the sidewalk. Baby was barking his head off though pulling at the end of the leash. Elliot saw Amelia was having trouble holding him back so he started towards her.

He saw Mickey and Jose running towards the house to go get Dominique's mom.

"Shut up Baby" Elliot said, to the dog as he walked over. He watched Dominique yell and pull at Freddy who was swinging at Leo pretty hard. But Leo was a bit taller and older so he simply held Freddy down.

"Elliot!" Amelia shouted. He glanced at her seeing Baby come off the leash. The dog ran past him straight towards the fight where he began yapping.

"Stay there" Elliot commanded to Amelia, and then went to Baby.

Baby beared its little teeth taking hold of Freddy's pants leg. "Baby no" Elliot snapped, trying to get around the scuffle.

Freddy was seething so he tried to kick Baby off his leg. Not wanting the dog to get hurt Elliot tried to grab her off Freddy's leg. However, Freddy was flailing so it was hard to get hold of Baby's body. Leo held Freddy so the angry boy took his other leg and gave a forceful soccer kick. Baby let go and Elliot face was wide open.

A sharp and jagger pain exploded in Elliot face making him fall back.

"Ma!" Amelia screamed, and took off towards the house. Baby calmed down but it was to late Elliot reeled on the floor screaming into his hands. Blood and spit pooled in his mouth then dribbled down his face.

"Idiot" Dominique hollered. She kneeled by Elliot while Freddy stood around not knowing what to do. Leo went to go get Dominique's mother but she was already on her way.

* * *

Elliot laid in a hospital bed with gauze in his mouth while Jessica talked with Camille. He hadn't heard anything but Amelia said his two lower teeth were missing. All of this was Freddy's fault who had gotten a good slapping while Elliot cried. There was no more pain in his mouth though, since he was medicated. 

"Elliot" Jessica said, walking into the room. She looked distressed and angry all in the same face.

In response Elliot sat up putting the ice back on his tender face. "That was a stupid thing for that other boy to do" She pointed out, "But we'll try to find those teeth". She smiled however Elliot couldn't move his face since the stitches on the inside of his lip was fresh.

"Listen, I heard Daniella has the chicken spots" Jessica started, "So guess what?"

Elliot shrugged holding the ice to his face which looked sullen. "Your going to stay with me for a while" Jessica glancing at him empathetically.

This alarmed Elliot so he spit the gauze out, "Why?"

"You don't want the chicken spots and, we talked about getting sick" Jessica explained. She picked up the gauze putting it into the garbage.

"We can't leave again" Elliot said, firmly. Jessica brushed Elliot's hair back with her hands shaking her head. "We're not going anywhere, we'll still be in Detriot".

"Let me live with Angel and Bobby..." Elliot started, getting excited.

"They have to work Elliot". Jessica never had expected Elliot to turn down the offer of living her for a couple of weeks. She was pratically watching him grow before her own eyes.

"Bobby works when I sleep and Angel does when he wants" Elliot pleaded. Camille entered the room coming in on this little snippet.

Jessica turned to Camille who looked amused at how animated Elliot was about it. "Is it possible?" was all Jessica said.

"We'll have to ask Bobby, but I think we can convince him" Camille reassured Elliot. "Now put that ice back on that lip".

In obedience Elliot immediately put the ice to his lip not wanting Camile to rethink the whole agreement. "Well on that note, I'll see you next month. Try not to get into any more fights" Jessica warned, sarcastically.

However, Elliot wasn't ready to say goodbye so he spoke out, "Wait, you have to take me out" He pointed out.

"I think you need to rest that big lip" Jessica sad, kissing his forehead. "It doesn't hurt" Elliot said, not lying.

Jessica glanced at Camille incredously and she laughed, "Injury doesn't forfeit the evaluation".

"Yeah" Elliot agreed, hopping off the bed. Jessica watched Elliot get into his coat astounded at the fact he still had a place for her in his family.

"Thanks again, and I'll have him home by a reasonable hour" Jessica told Camille, shaking her hand. Elliot hugged Camille who adjusted his hat and scarf under his neck. He then joined Jessica down the hall towards the elevator.

In the car Elliot buckled himself up as Jessica heated up the car and gave him his present. "So where to?" She asked, expecting him to say the basketball court.

"The ice rink" Elliot said, plainly. "You skate?" Jessica asked, glancing at him surprised.

"Bobby taught me". Jessica pulled out of the hospital parking unable to believe that one for a second. "Really, well I guess your teaching me then".

She then thought about it; she had no idea where this damn ice rink was so she figured she call in. Jessica pulled on a main street stopping the car for a minute in an empty spot. Davis' phone was one on her speed dial so she pressed it waiting for someone to answer.

"What happened Arpole?" He asked, calmly. "Nothing, I wanted to check in." Jessica reported.

"Where are you?" Davis asked. "With Elliot and wondering where there is a ice rink in my area" She asked, embarassed.

She could hear Davis smiling then he asked her to hold while he brought up her location. Jessica glanced at Elliot who looked at her cheekily because she didn't know the location of the skating rink.

"I'll send you the directions" He said, and then added. "I've never taken you as a type to skate Arpole. Tell me how that goes".

"I will, bye" Jessica said, hanging up. Then she uploaded the direction to her phone and after a quick second they were on the road again.

Once they finally got there Elliot was pratically bouncing off the walls to get on some skates. She paid for their rental skates which wasn't such a good idea when she had to get up. Jessica could only laugh as she hobbled to a smaller abandoned rink. She let Elliot go first who slid out onto the ice like a maniac. He made it look so easy but when she stepped out onto the ice she slipped.

Not wanting to fall Jessica held to the wall like it was her life. She knew she looked dumb since Elliot was chuckling as he sloppily slid over to her.

"You want to sit out?" He said jerkily. Jessica never heard this tone of voice from him. Must of been his new brotherly influences.

"No, and you better skate because if I catch you..." She growled, warningly. Elliot took off like a bat out of hell and Jessica tried to straighten herself out. Once she was upright she started off towards Elliot via the wall.

* * *

"Bobby, it just for a few days" Jerry argued, with his noncompliant older brother. He was at Ma's house since Bobby had a habit of hanging up in the first five minutes of conversations. "Angel can watch him and he'll sleep in the evenings". 

"I ain't got a problem watching him" Angel voiced. He was sitting on the couch next to Bobby who was focus on the game. "Want can't the kid stay at your place?" Bobby asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Daniella is has the chicken pocks and Elliot can't be around her" Jerry said, for the hundreth time.

"This kid ain't trouble Bobby, we know trouble" Angel said, and Bobby was still watching the game. Jerry grew frustrated turning off the game for a moment making Bobby look at him. "Ma wanted to help this kid for whatever reason and no matter what kind of kid he is he gets a chance" Jerry snapped, and added. "I know ever since Jack..."

"When the last time you gone to see Jack, Jerry!" Bobby yelled. He stood walking towards his younger brother, "You've ever been in to look at your little brother more than five mintues! Jackie is fucking first in this family, Ma told us to look after him. And this kid ain't Jack".

"Don't pull that shit Bobby, I pay Jack's fucking bills. As long as he is sitting up in that hospital bed that money coming out my pockets. All you can do is sit up there..." Jerry didn't finish since Bobby hit him. Angel stood up trying to stop the fight between his two older brothers.

"Come on man, Jackie and Ma wouln't want ya'll fighting!" Angel shouted, trying to get between Jerry and Bobby. "This is family and even though L isn't family he should at least get some love like Ma did us."

Jerry glanced out the window fixing his jacket while Bobby left into the kitchen pissed. "Anyway both ya'll are acting like a couple of a bitches" Angel added. The worst thing that Angel coud accuse them of was acting like a bunch of girls.

"Shut the fuck up Angel" Bobby snapped. "When did you become shit around here anyway?"

"I'll bring over Elliot's things over tommorow morning for school and Jessica will bring him over tonight" Jerry said, not wanting to get into another arguement. "If anything happens just call me".

"Jerr" Bobby called. Jerry turned around catching a beer Bobby through at him. "Camille ain't called you yet".

Jerry figured he could kick back with her brothers for a minute and have a beer.

* * *

Elliot was so tired from ice skating he had passed out in the back seat over a Happy Meal. He was estatic after Jessica had gotten the call to drop him off at Evelyn's old house. So now he was all tuckered out from all the ice skating and talking he had done earlier. 

He remained asleep as Jessica pulled up in front of the house. So Jessica quietly got out of car opening the door on Elliot's side. After releasing him from his seatbelt she picked him up in her arms. She was used to his body weight and grabbed the Happy Meal out the car.

Then Jessica proceeded up the walk way where she barely touched the door when it opened. It seemed Robert Mercer didn't sleep at these hours because he opened the door. She stared at him for a second since he was obviously wasn't going to move. His hair was obviously slicked back and he was dressed in old clothes to work. Construction was the only thing that seemed suitable ofr that type of wear.

"I'm Jessica Arpole" Jessica introduced herself, "Did Jerry tell you I was coming?"

"Yeah, come in" Bobby said roughly. So Jessica entered with Elliot on her thigh and a Happy Meal in her hand.

"I can put him down" Jessica offered. "Just lay him right there" Bobby pointed, to the couch. So Jessica complied having a feeling Bobby was going to leave Elliot right there until the morning.

It was a ruthless thing to do to leave a child laying on the sofa while there were beds upstairs. But she didn't press the subject and tried to make Elliot comfortable. She took off his shoes and coat turning to Bobby who was watching her from the kitchen.

"Do you have a blanket or pillow?" Jessica asked. She stared at Bobby for what seemed like minutes until he finally walked towards her.

"Downstairs, I'll bring them up for him. He's alright now but, I do have to leave in a few minutes..." Bobby started fakely.

"Oh, of course. Well it was nice meeting you" Jessica said insincerely. She tussled Elliot's hair then walked to the door where Bobby followed to make sure she left. Jessica saw herself out the house going back to her car alone. But she had a feeling Bobby was watching her walk to the car.

When the car finally drove off Bobby grabbed his jacket and left. He had no time to sit around babysitting Elliot. But during January Bobby seemed to forget that it got cold downstairs.

The next day when Angel came downstairs he saw Elliot tightly wrapped in his jacket on the couch. Angel bent over Elliot putting a hand on the boy's shoulder. "L?" Angel said softly, shaking Elliot's shoulder.

"Hmm" Elliot groaned. He opened his eyes glancing up at Angel who smiled. "Fell asleep man"

"I guess" He rasped, wiping his eyes.

"Oh man, what happened to your teeth?" Angel asked, sitting next to Elliot.

"Got kicked in the face" Elliot responded, and pulled down his stitched lower lip. He felt warm all over but he didn't want to Angel anything. "Damn we got to teach you how to fight. So what's for breakfast L?" He asked, getting up.

"I'm not hungry but, tired" Elliot stated. "Take Jerry's room, its the second room next to mine" Angel offered. Elliot nodded getting of the couch and, going upstairs where he immediately went to the first door. He turned the handle however Angel stopped him, "Not that one, keep going..right there."

"Ok" Elliot muttered, passing the room next to the bathroom. He opened the door immediately going into the room and laying down on the new sheets. Before Elliot fell asleep though, he had to toss the cover because he was too warm. He even opened the window a budge so he could cool off.

* * *

A/N: Stay tuned for new installments of the littlest mercer and next chapter JACK..I promise. 


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry it took so long, if you guys no what i've been through...hell of a long summer. I really want to finish this one, so I'm trying to type them out as fast as I can think of knotting up loose ends.

Disclaimer: I don't own Four Brothers just everything else.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Hours after Elliot had laid down the door bell rang making Angel get off the couch where he had been planted. It rang several more times which really got on his nerves, "I'm coming!" Angel snapped. When he got to the door he yanked it open glaring at the person on the steps.

"What took you so long? It's cold out here" Sofi snapped, coming inside from the snowy outside.

"You need to stop ringing the gooddamn bell so much, if it was Bobby he would of shot you" Angel pointed out, roughly. Sofi rolled her eyes then placed her arms around Angel's neck, "You wouldn't let him shoot me" She cooed in her Spanish accent.

Angel brought his arms around Sofi smirking at her like he always did. He kissed her on the lips roughly which made her instinctively put her legs around him. This was the usual meeting between them so Angel grabbed her thighs roughly about to lay her down on the couch.

"Angel" She gasped, "You love me". Angel kissed and bit up and down her neck

"Yeah" He replied, between undoing her jacket.

"Then take me upstairs.." She demanded. Angel halted for a second but decided to go against his better judgement. He threw her jacket off carrying her towards the stairs where she sucked and kissed his lips. Then for a second Sofi stopped since she was undoing his belt. However, she completely stiffed then whispering his name, "Angel"

"What?" He snapped, pulling away frustrated. Sofi turned his head forcely towards the railing on the second floor where Elliot was standing.

"L, what's wrong man?" Angel asked. Elliot was shivering slightly also he was a bit paler than he normally looked. He saw Elliot's eyes move to Sofi so he put her down letting her close her shirt. "This is Sofi, Sofi this Elliot" He introduced them.

"Hi papi" She cooed, finished closing her shirt. Angel went up the stairs going over to Elliot who was kind of froze at the door. A cold draft was coming from the room and Angel went in closing the window. As he turned he saw a large wet spot on the middle of the bed. When he came abck Elliot he touched his forehead which was burning along with soaked.

"You getting sick again man" Angel said, crouching down by Elliot. Elliot nodded slowly sniffling back snot probably induced by the cold Michigan air.

"Get him out of those clothes Angel" Sofi ordered. She shook her head going up the stairs, "Men know nothing about children. Come here papi" She held her hand out to Elliot. Angel nodded to Elliot rubbing his back, "I'm going to get you some new gear, you go with Sofi. It's ok".

He watched as Elliot took Sofi's hand who led him into the bathroom. Angel then went across the hall into his mother's room. He was glad that Bobby hadn't change it around so much. In the corner was a closet which no one really went into. It held all their stuff over the years that their mother wouldn't let them throw away. Angel went to a box with the name Jack on it and underneath the name was 'fairy' in but it was scribbled out. He opened the box taking out a blue shirt with some black sweatpants. When he returned to the bathroom Sofi was wiping down Elliot with a cloth. Elliot was sitting on the toilet with watching Sofi as she wiped his shirtless torso down.

"How you feeling man?" Angel asked, putting the clothes down. Elliot went to anwser but chest shattering hacking was his answer. "Baby, that don't sound good" Sofi pointed out, wringing the cloth out. She then ran it under some hot water squeezing wiping Elliot's face.

"I'm ok" Elliot finally peeped up. "I just need my medicine".

"I'll call Jerry and have him drive them over" Angel said aloud. He ran back down the stairs going to the phone where he dialed Jerry. On the second dial tone a little girl's voice picked up it was Amelia.

"Hello" Amelia answered.

"Hi baby girl, its Uncle Angel. Your mommy or daddy around" Angel asked.

"Yeah, MOMMY! It's Uncle Angel" Amelia screamed not far from the phone. Then Camille picked up the line, "Hey Angel, what's wrong?"

"Elliot's not looking to good so I need his stuff" Angel pointed out, "He's just a little warm". He didn't want to worry Camille with the large details.

"I'll call Jerry, if Daniella wasn't still sick I'd go but Jerry has the car-" Camille started, worried.

"It's ok, we'll give him something to eat and sit him in front of the TV" Angel said, "He'll be fine Camille".

"Alright, bye Angel..I'll call Jerry right now". Both of them hung up and in that time Sofi had finished helping Elliot get dressed so she was standing in the kitchen entryway.

"He needs something to eat" Sofi interjected. She was already looking through the cabinet then in the fridge where she found alot of beer and left overs. Sofi stood looking at Angel with contempt, "What? I know I felt some fried rice in there".

"Fried rice! Baby, he's a little boy. He needs some soup or something" Sofi snapped. She folded her arms in front of her chest glancing at Angel seriously.

"What you want me to do?" Angel snapepd back. A few minutes later he was pulling on his boots next to a sickly Elliot.

"You don't have to go" Elliot rasped. He had sheets wrapped around him tightly thanks to Sofi. "It's ok L, I should of checked up on ya" Angel pointed out. He stood up going to the porch where Sofi came out with a piece of paper. She was smiling slightly, "If we ever had a baby you'd be a good daddy" She laughed.

"When I come back I'm going to show who daddy is" Angel smirked, pulling her close. He gave her a kiss taking the list she had made and sticking it in his pocket. "I'll be back L" He shouted, leaving but not before smacking Sofi on the ass.

Elliot sat back on the couch falling onto a pillow that Sofi had put there for them. He was watching Nick when Sofi came across the TV plopping down next to him. "How you feeling papi?" She asked. Her hand grazed his forehead, "You still a little warm".

"I'm hot" Elliot commented, pushing against the sheets on him. Sofi pulled a few off wrapping one around herself leaning back in her seat, "Fine, but if your cold you wrap yourself up". He nodded glancing at her since she was kind of pretty. Elliot guess that is why Angel was always touching her so much.

"You married to Angel?" He asked. Sofi smiled shaking her head and winked, "Not yet".

"You like him then?" Elliot coughed a bit.

"Yeah, I like him. You like a girl yet?" Sofi questioned him. Elliot laid back against the couch arm shaking his head, "No" He snapped.

"Well you will". That reply went unanswered as Elliot tried to focus on the TV. For a moment the question made him think of Dominique but she was just his friend. Plus, she'd probably kill him if he ever liked her.

"So what's her name?" Sofi asked, and Elliot glanced at her confused. "Who?"

"The girl your thinking about" Sofi joked. A upset cough almost choked him and he snorted, "I'm eight, anyway girls are weird".

"Ok, fine". He watched as Sofi shrugged it off but he couldn't help but smile. "So do you live here with Angel?" Elliot pointed out.

"You ask alot of questions" She replied, and Elliot turned on his side to get more comfortable. "It's just a question" He replied, going quiet again.

"No, I live with my girlfriends on the other side of town" Sofi replied, "Where do you live?"

"With Jerry and Camille but Daniella has the chicken pox so I get to live here with Angel and Bobby" Elliot said, trying not to get to excited since it hurt his chest. Sofi sighed in discontent when she heard Bobby's name then muttered a few choice words in Spanish. He heard the same words Dominique mutter but get hit when her mom caught her.

"You don't like him?" Elliot said, in a bit of disbelief. Sofi shook her head, "He's an asshole. Un pendejo, he's not a nice man Elliot. He's always talking down to me, he kicked me out. Lo odio, lo odio con todo que tengo" She growled, frustrated.

"Why is he so mean to you?" Elliot pondered aloud. He never seen someone become so mad about anything.

"He thinks I'm using Angel, but I love him and Bobby doesn't understand love" Sofi snapped. The door closed on the porch making Elliot glance at the house door. When it opened Bobby entered simply stop when he saw them.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Bobby muttered roughly. For a second Elliot thought he was talking to him but, then Sofi responded. "Watching Elliot" She drawled coldly. Suddenly, Bobby's glance was on Elliot who simply glanced back innocently.

"You let her in here" Bobby questioned, and Elliot shook his head. "Angel let me in, but he went-" Sofi started, but Bobby finished.

"Well he ain't here now so, get out." Bobby took off his jacket but Sofi didn't budge. "Bobby, are you going to watch him. Are you going to cook? He's a boy" Sofi pointed out. Elliot started taking rapid shallow breaths however no one seemed to noticed.

"I don't think you understood me, afuera. Get out, I kicked you out once already!" Bobby shouted at her, "Stop coming around here trying to fuck up this family!".

"What family?" Sofi spat. She stood making Elliot taking harder breathes since he really didn't want them to fight. But he couldn't say anything since it was already hard to breathe. His chest began to hurt but he couldn't make a peep.

"What the fuck did you say?" Bobby started towards her. Speechless with his chest getting tight Elliot grabbed Sofi's hand yanking her. When she turned she saw he was basically choking. "Bobby" Sofi pointed out to him. She took Elliot in her arms not knowing what to do.

"What's wrong with him?! What did you do?" He roared. It was hard to get anything out when he was trying to breathe. His chest felt like someone was applying pressure to it. The lack of air was making him lightheaded so with his eyes half casted he breathing started to falter.

"We have to go to the hospital!" Sofi screeched. With only a bit of consciousness Elliot watched as Bobby picked him off the couch. He was half hanging out of his arms as they raced outside. Bobby placed him in the back seat where Sofi climbed in next to him. He felt her smooth his hair and hold his hand as she tried to console him.

"Breathe papi, in and out" She gasped, breathing like a pregnant lady. It set off a chain of coughs that shook Elliot's body making him hack up some awful looking phelm. "Bobby" Sofi whined, and he glanced only for a minute.

"Fuck" He shouted, a bit of fear in his eyes. The coughing though allowed Elliot to gasp which got him some air. He wheezed in and out keeping his eyes on Sofi who wiped his mouth with his shirt. Slowly, Elliot could feel himself losing this battle since his eyes were falling. Sofi was lost to back of his eyelids as he passed out in the back seat.

* * *

A/N: Elliot is getting sicker by the minute, and his dad..what about him? And I know I promised you some Jackie, and some Jessica tearing Bobby a new one, all coming up next... 


	8. Chapter 7

The Littlest Mercer

A/N: Back from a hibernation and ready to attempt to finish all her fan fiction ..btw…anyone want to be my beta until I learn the fundamentals of grammar. I'll take you out to fine restaurants and treat you like a beta should be treated…like an angel. XD

Chapter 8...Saving Me

Over the next few days all Elliot could remember only a few instances of ever being awake. Jessica said he had been delirious the entire period she had been by his side. There was a lot of mucous and puke along with a few accidents with pee. Elliot only remembered the lights overhead while being wheeled somewhere. He remembered Sophie being there, or had she? Maybe Bobby…someone had to of held his hand. Not a flimsy one to but a 'your going to make' grip of life. No one confirmed anything but he was sure it was Bobby.

Bobby would never admit it either plus, he and Jessica weren't on civil terms. Apparently there had been a few bad words screamed between them making it hard for them to be in the same room. Other people came to the room though like Jerry, Camille, Amelia and Danielle or Angel and Sophie. Jessica never left because she wanted to be there when Elliot woke up. Mostly she was making sure his father didn't come take him back in the middle of the night.

A well rested Elliot awoke a few weeks after being pumped with antibiotics. He wasn't allowed to leave the hospital yet but he was fine enough to force Jessica to go home. Secretly, he hoped Bobby would stop down to see him…hopefully. Nurses and other family members flooded in though simply making excuses for the stubborn Mercer. Finally, Elliot simply gave up all together figuring Bobby was mad at him for the hospital trip. Not many people enjoyed making the trips and he understood.

Soon he was allowed to get out of bed along as he was wheeled around by hospital staff. The rooms passed empty or filled with loved ones. It was the boring round ever but being out of bed was the best thing. The beds were comfortable but he grew restless. Elliot itched to get out the wheelchair and give the nurse a good workout by chasing him. Usually, Jessica would frown on bad behavior but what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

He wasn't serious about the run until a interesting visit from Camille and the girls. Camille had brought him some candy from the outside; a Butterfinger. He was eating one while the girls sat on the bed on either side watching TV. Camille had gone out for a second to ask about him being released.

"Where's your dad?" Elliot asked munching on the candy bar. The peanut butter was cementing his back teeth together but he managed.

"He's upstairs with Uncle Jack" Danielle pointed out. _Oh right, there were four Mercer brothers_ Elliot thought, loudly munching.

"Bobby up there?" Elliot voiced again. This time Danielle glanced at the Butterfinger before smiling, it seemed she needed to be bribed. Sourly Elliot broke off an end piece for her hoping she would answer the question.

"All the time" Danielle pointed out. On cue Amelia brought herself into the conversation, "It's kind of boring though since Uncle Jack is sleeping all the time. He got shot". When she said that Danielle looked at Amelia sourly almost scolding her.

"Where is he in the hospital Amelia?" At first Amelia was didn't respond but once Danielle turned to look at the TV she put four fingers up. That's all Elliot needed to know so he sneaked her the rest of his chocolate settling into bed. A few minutes later Camille returned with the date and that it was time to leave. He nodded waving them off acting as if he was about to take a nap.

The nap actually did happen though so once the night shift hit he was awake. Not taking any time he rolled out of bed crouching over to the door. Once he was at the door he glanced at the security for the children's ward. Elliot opened the door a creak being able to slide out due to his lack of mass. It was a dumb plan but he managed to make it out of the room. Elliot crouched low quickly making it out of the ward into the hall where he ran as fast as he could in recovery.

No one was in the hall so it made it easy for him to make it to the staircases. Cold cement staircases which made him shiver in his socks. Luckily, he was wearing sweats and a white shirt Camille had brought for him the first week. Due to the mucus and puking. When he was on the steps he counted four floors thinking about how Bobby was going to react. Most of the reactions Elliot was thinking of were ending with anger. One of Bobby's favorite emotions. Elliot suddenly got the feeling this was a bad idea but by the time it registered he was on the right floor. Now all he had to do was find the right room, it was probably under Mercer.

The hallways went off in two different direction this time so Elliot made a straight shot. No Mercer. Than he made a right towards the end of the hall almost missing Mercer. No longer feeling as he did when the mission started Elliot felt like turning back. A noise he thought he heard in the adjacent hall changed his mind. He rushed into the room ready to face Bobby who lacked in holding up his side the event. No one was in the room except for the body and Elliot.

The boy was a still form in the darkness that Elliot could barely make out. With a new form of curiosity about the youngest brother Elliot slinked over. Hopefully, Amelia wasn't lying when she said he was sleeping all the time. Her truths did had a way of falling short.

As quiet as possible Elliot made it to the side of the bed glancing at Jack. The boy was older than him by two decades but still young. The top quarter of face was covered by his hair and a upcoming beard was covering his cheeks. For a moment he thought Bobby and Jack would look similar; like real brothers. Since Bobby did seem to care for Jack more than anyone in the entire family. This boy was the focus for everyone so why was he constantly sleeping.

"Hey" Elliot whispered, before he could stop himself. When he was half sleeping during his fever Jessica always talked to him. Sometimes he rarely remembered things she said but mostly her voice in his head. Jessica said it was the best time to talk to people because they could listen more. "I'm Elliot. I live with your family now".

Not even a stir. Chewing the inside of his cheek for a moment he presented a question in his mind. "How did you get shot?" He voiced. Feeling a bit rude Elliot fiddled with the bottom of his shirt figuring he should start on himself.

"My dad shoots people, Jessica says he's dangerous.. I don't know though since he never hurts me when he visits. He visits a lot, kind of like Bobby visits you all the time. You probably listen to him all the time because he's your big brother. I don't have any brothers or sisters. Or a mom, sorry about your mom. She was a nice lady. My mom died when I was a baby. My dad didn't know me yet but I was taken away to Jessica. She brings me to people so they can adopt me. Sometimes she is kind of like my mom. She doesn't have any kids".

Sick of the cold floor on his feet Elliot sat in the chair letting his legs hang. "I don't know you or when you'll wake up but your family misses you. Jessica misses me when I'm in the hospital. I miss her too when I'm really sick in the hospital in the dark. Most of the time she stays with me. I could stay and talk with you if want until the sun comes up. So you won't be so lonely. Bobby stays with you in the day and I'll stay in the night."

After that silent agreement Elliot continued speaking to Jack about anything. The conversations were mostly one sided but Elliot didn't mind since he had a lot to say. On the other side was Jack comatose but as Jessica said 'listening'.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Nine…I'm Doing Everything (For You)

"Elliot honey, wake up" Jessica cooed.

Weeks had past since the late night conversations had started. Elliot rolled over in his cover exhausted looking at Jessica. A worried frown appeared on her face so he sat up for her as best as he could.

"What's wrong Elliot? You don't look to good" She said, feeling his forehead. Feeling a bit warm Elliot pulled his head away yawning, "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?" She pressed. Not wanting to worry her or tell her about sneaking out of bed he nodded. Obviously Jessica wasn't going to let the subject drop so she studied him while sitting down.

"When can I go home?" Elliot voiced, as always. The constant talk of home made Jessica somewhat angry mostly at Bobby but she replied.

"Doctor Mendez actually called me here today so, keep your fingers crossed" She smiled. Elated Elliot crossed his fingers trying not to doze off in front of Jessica. "I have some good families though ready to meet you once your better". This statement Elliot hadn't expected so he choked a bit coughing harder than he had meant. Jessica hopped onto her feet rubbing his back immediately and fawning all over him.

"Your not okay" She stated, fearfully.

"I am, and I don't want to leave the Mercers" Elliot finally got out, "Do they want me to leave?"

"No-" Jessica said quickly. So than Elliot interjected, "So than why do I have to go?"

"Because it's not going to work out. This is the worst you've been sick; its too cold here for you" Jessica explained. Usually there weren't discussions of Elliot being pulled out of home mostly homes leaving him. It was hard for him to leave somewhere he become accustomed to.

"I'm fine" He snapped. A light headache started to form in Elliot's head not helping his demeanor.

"Elliot, I'm sorry. I know you've grown attached to the Mercers. But we can't afford for you to get sicker" Jessica continued to explain. At this point Elliot gave up speaking simply glancing at the television as if Jessica wasn't there.

A few minutes later Dr Mendez entered taking Jessica away to talk about him. He dived deep under his covers trying to sleep but he kept thinking about leaving.

-- Jessica's POV --

The doctor led me away from Elliot who was too upset to speak with me at the moment. I felt horrible since it was my job to get him a home while keeping him safe. There was no way to do both while idiots like Robert Mercer were being negligent and petty. This had been a bad idea from the start but now that Elliot's father was in Detroit and Elliot recovering was at a stand still.

In Dr. Mendez office I sat hoping that she would allow me to take Elliot home. Not to the Mercer's but with me. However, I knew those chances were grim seeing how Elliot had paled and was looking exhausted.

"Miss Arpole, everything with Elliot was running smoothly. But he's starting to once again develop fever like systems" Dr. Mendez explained.

"He was doing fine" I said, "But now he looks worst".

"His immune system isn't keeping up with him Miss Arpole" She said, looking stone faced. Her eyes though told me something that made me want to cry. I felt the tears coming but I held them back nodding.

"What can you do?" I pleaded. There had to be enough antibiotics to keep his immune system up to date.

"At this points all we can do is try to kill the bacteria in his lungs. Be warned though that his immune system isn't made for this type of fighting. He's putting up a wondrous fight but it may give out at some point if the antibiotics don't work" Dr. Mendez concluded.

"He might-" I couldn't finish the statement. "Not make it" Dr. Mendez replied sullenly.

No other words could make it out of my mouth at that moment. I pressed my head into my hands like the first time I saw someone die. Bile tickled the back of my throat and made me heave but nothing passed my lips.

"Miss Arpole?"

I sat back up glancing at the doctor putting my own stone cold face on. "Well he's still here and I want him on the strongest medicine you can give him" I retorted. Than I left the office quickly dodge into a bathroom where I sobbed for a bit. Though I put myself back together for Elliot heading back to his room where he was sleeping.

I couldn't leave him at this moment but my cell phone went off hinting the bureau. There was no way I was going to get away with staying by his side. I still had to catch his no good father. This son of bitch who had no idea his son was getting worst.

Almost shakily I bent down kissing Elliot on his head leaving the room soon after. Elliot was going to make it and I had to make sure his father was behind bars when he pulled through.

-- End POV --

It seemed as Elliot was sleeping when Jessica kissed him on the head but he was only recuperating. Warmth had seeped through his whole body making it hard to focus. Alright, so maybe he hadn't be fine but he had to pull it together. Night had fallen upon the hospital making it time for Elliot to go upstairs. He slid out of the bed with a sweat creeping up across his forehead. Elliot wiped his brow basically crawling out of the ward however, he stopped on the steps. His breathe was starting to falter making it hard to walk up the stairs without gasping.

Elliot finished the rest up the steps barely able to stand without the wall. His breaths had turn into shallows gasp that didn't filter into his lungs. This trip seemed longer than the other ones he had made previously. By the time he reached the room he was sweating furiously along with the fact he was breathing like he had sprinted here. Dizzily Elliot fell against the bed no longer able to form words due how hard he was breathing.

"Help-" was the only words Elliot could whisper. His small pale frame crumble to the ground right beside the bed unnoticed. Everything than faded out for Elliot into the darkness which he would now have to face alone.

Or so, he thought. Jack's lid felt cemented as he'd been trying to get them open for the past few hours. Unable to move his weak arms he eagerly try to get one of his eyes to open up. The first was the right which lazily rose than fall again. It was dark but the streetlights outside blinded him a bit causing his eyelid to spasm. Blinking several times Jack now felt the tubing going down his nose and throat. It cause him to gag several times which only irritated his throat more.

He glanced around at the blurry setting around him surprised he hadn't died. Slowly, Jack lifted his arm touching his chest where he had been shot. Nothing could be felt through the fabric so he focused on the tubing in his sinus area. His hand spasmed as he grabbed the tube but he could hardly grip it hard enough. So placed the tube between two fingers than tug every so often getting it out of his mouth.

A loud beeping noise went off somewhere next to him but he couldn't get himself to look. Seconds later a nurse ran in she looked at him than looked down at the floor.

"Oh my" She gasped, and dropped to the ground. When she rose again she was holding a small kid than about a second.

Jack was exhausted so he didn't bother with the tube anymore until a doctor returned to put it back in. He tried to say something but he could barely recognize his voice anymore. "Bobby" He finally whined. It was strained but it got the doctor's attention.

"Relax Jack" The small doctor responded, "We called your family".

He rested a bit but was still unsure about this doctor poking and prodding him. Soon he left and was drowned out by familiar yelling coming from down the hall. Jack tried to smirk but his lip merely twitched so he figured he'd save it for later.

"HE'S BEEN FUCKING ASLEEP FOR MONTHS-" Bobby yelled, swinging open the door. Jack shut his eyes quick trying to make it like he was still comatose. But he was rudely jarred by Bobby who snapped at him, "Wake the fuck up fairy, I know your faking"

Jack opened his eyes glad to see Bobby who looked like he'd cry a bit before he got here. It was rare that Bobby did cry but Jack could spot it from a mile. "I ain't a fairy, I got bullet wounds now" Jack said lightly. For a moment he thought Bobby was going to yell at him for leaving the house and getting himself shot. But he didn't, he grabbed Jack and hugged him like when their mom had died.

"Fuckin' Cracker Jack" Bobby growled, and Jack took the embrace but before he could put his arm around Bobby, it was over. Now the hard ass Bobby was back, "What the hell is wrong with you running out the house without a piece?"

"I told you to give me a gun" Jack said smugly.

"You shoot for shit fairy" Bobby responded, as Jerry and Angel entered.

Jack glanced up at Jerry who looked quite sullen but Angel came around the bed pulling him into a bear hug. "How you feeling Cracker Jack?"

"Ready to get the hell out here".

"I feel you" Angel said, "Get you some food, liquor, and pussy".

"Well before any of that he's need to rest up" Jerry interjected, pulling his kid brother in hug. When Jerry pulled away Jack glanced at the door, "Where are the girls?"

"Downstairs-" Than Jerry halted. Jack glanced at Jerry who definitely seemed to be guarded about something but he let it drop. He glanced at his hands than back at his older brothers, "Did we get the guys who got Ma" He said softly.

"Yeah" All three of them responded. The subject was than buried sort of like Victor Sweet's body underneath the lake. Apparently which no one cared enough to find.

"So anyone has my cigarettes?" Jack figured he ask.

* * *

A/N: Jack's back...but what about Elliot? And what about his father? Can Elliot pull through this time around? Will father and son ever be reunited?


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Four Brother or anything affiliated with the film.

* * *

**Chapter Ten…Favors**

- Jessica's POV -

In all my years of being an agent nothing prepares you for watching a child pass away right before your eyes. I had been sitting in the house trying to get some work done when I got the call. Everything else was a blur until I was standing at the end of hall watching Elliot be rolled off. He wasn't breathing and his face was pale. Jerry and Angel had been here for a moment but apparently their brother had woken up. That was more important to them than this and I couldn't blame them. However, I was attached to this boy more than anything in my life. He was more constant than my job and had become more important than the original task.

I was gripping a cup of coffee because it was late when Dr. Mendez finally reached me. Only than had I noticed that I hadn't drank a drip from the cup. "Miss Arpole" She started, and I could already feel the tears start to accumulate.

"How is he?" I swallowed hard.

"He needs a blood transfusion now" Dr. Mendez stated, "But he isn't making it easy. His blood is rare, do you have a list of relatives we could contact?"

"He doesn't have blood relatives, doctor. He's adopted, don't you have his blood type here" I asked. There had to be a bag lying around somewhere in the back with the others.

"I don't know if you noticed Ms. Arpole, but we're a not a wealthy hospital. We can't afford to have piles of every type of rare blood there is" She retorted.

"Than go find one! Stop standing here talking to me, it's not helping him!" I shouted, losing my cool. It wasn't her fault the only relative Elliot had was a man we couldn't find. I caught myself putting both my hands on my head, "Just do what you can" I said softly. Dr. Mendez nodded not taking my shouting personal she probably dealt with it a lot. She flipped a paper on her clipboard, "He's been adopted by the Mercers, has he not?"

"Yeah" I muttered dejectedly, not that I didn't like them. I just didn't like one of them.

"Well one of them matches with Elliot's blood type." And all I could think was not Bobby. Please not Bobby. Anyone but Bobby.

* * *

- Jack's Room -

I had to get to the room before one of the doctor's did so Camille let me take Amelia and Danielle up to the room. Both of them seemed pretty worried about Elliot, I felt for them. I opened the door facing all four Mercer brother's at the same time.

"Jessica" Jerry questioned, "Girls?"

Amelia and Danielle both ran up to get close to their newly awoken uncle. "Jeremiah can I speak to you in the hall?"

"How is El?" Angel asked. I sighed, "He's been better" I glared at Bobby. He looked unaffected sitting there just glancing at me smugly.

"If only I had a social worker like you" Bobby started, sarcastically "I could of ended up so much better." I wanted to break his smug face but I had to focus on Elliot who needed blood.

"I don't work miracles; Jeremiah, word" I bit down my usual abrasive nature towards assholes. Than I left the room waiting in the hall for Jeremiah who was about to saying something but I cut him off.

"Elliot needs a blood transfusion and Jack is that match" I laid it out plainly.

"Jack?" Jerry murmured.

"I need this for Elliot, you don't even have to keep him after this. Just do this for Elliot, please" I rambled on. I was trying to keep from falling on my knees and groveling for Elliot. He was just a kid that didn't deserve any of this at all. He deserved a normal shot at life with a family that cared for him. He deserved to be safe. If my career with the bureau culminated into one act then this is what I wanted it to be. I wanted to save this child's life.

"Yes, of course. He's family when it comes down to it" Jerry smiled up at me. A breathe of relief escaped me as I met Jerry's reassuring glance. We went back into the room where Jack was immediately glanced from Jerry to me.

"Ma adopted someone else" Jack was stunned. I assumed Angel and Bobby told him while we were out in the hall. Jerry nodded, "Elliot. He's about eight. Good kid which is saying something compared to us".

"He must have some kind of history" Bobby shot me a glance. I ignored him glancing at Jack with sympathy since he had just come back. Now all of this was being shoved at him to digest.

"Is there something wrong with him?" Jack glanced around the room.

"He's in critical care right now and he needs a blood transfusion. Jack you're the only blood match" Jerry told him. The room went kind of silent but not for long.

"You saying out of everyone in this hospital Cracker Jack is the match" Bobby snapped. He stood up glancing directly at me as if this was all my fault. There was obviously some deep seated hate Bobby had for me which was probably because I refused to be scared of him.

"In these situations family is usually checked first" I voiced, "Your Elliot's only family".

"Man, that's some real heavy sh-stuff" Angel remembered Amelia and Daniella were still in the room. Also Jerry had shot him a quick look.

"I'll do it. Where is he?" Jack struggled, as he sat up a bit. Bobby interjected, "Listen Jackie-"

"He's one of us, and I'm awake now. He needs us, all of us" Jack said quietly. Now was a perfect time for the doctor to come in to find out Jack's decision. Only Jack was allowed to go into the section where they were trying to stabilize Elliot. The rest of the of us had to wait in the waiting room where I settled down in a chair with a cup of coffee. Across from me Jeremiah with Amelia on his lap and Daniella seated between him and Camille. Several chairs away Angel was standing by the vending machine while Bobby spoke to him quietly. For once he seemed genuinely agitated which was probably due to the fact he was the last one to step up.

All of the brothers except him had come to terms with the fact his mother had rescued one last child. It was apparent to everyone that he was protective of his family but at what expense. He may be right in his suspicions but the history Elliot had was none of his business. I had to admit I was reluctant to put them in danger but the bureau was working every angle they had to catch Stevens.

Five years was a long time to be doing anything especially working a case such as this. My first big case. I took on this life and identity so my superiors could catch a murderer. After this I would probably go back to Washington for another case. Elliot would then be put in the hands of a real social worker who would place him with a real family. But for now his father was still looming in the shadows so Elliot still needed me.

"Hey!" Bobby snapped his fingers in my face. Obviously, I had placed myself in position where the eldest Mercer now find it appropriate to annoy me. I lifted my gaze to meet his hoping mine was as cold and bitter as I meant it to be. I had no respect for bullies.

"Bobby" Camille hissed, "Be nice". Bobby straightened with a frown fixed on his face at me.

"Can I talk to you?" Bobby nodded off. I could of easily ignored Bobby since my focus was to make sure Elliot took to the treatment.

"Excuse my brother Miss Arpole" Jerry told me. I waved my hand plastering a big smile on my face to show I was amused. "It's fine. I'm sure it relates to Elliot and his situation. There are a few things I have to ask of him to especially if Elliot is going to be staying with him" I smiled while I stood.

"Bobby…" Jerry warned him. A warning that probably went ignored as I round the corner into an empty corridor. When I turned to face Bobby he started me straight in the eyes. A maneuver of intimidation I guessed.

"Give me your bag" He barked. I clenched my bag under my arm backing into the wall even though I really wanted to break his nose with the handbag. Bobby yanked the bag from my arm opening it and taking out my wallet.

"Excuse me, what are you doing? I sounded exasperated. This guy was really a piece of work. Bobby took out my driver's license and my social worker ID glancing at them curiously. "Who the hell are you?" He asked me angrily.

"You know who I am Mr. Mercer. Jessica Arpole, social worker who is making sure Elliot's transition into your family is smooth" I sighed, "And the money is in the top part of the wallet". Bobby snapped his head up at me tossing my wallet at me.

"I don't want your money" He growled. My bag was shoved at me but he held onto my identification for a while longer.

"Then I don't understand why you asked me over here. What do you want from me?" I tried to sound a bit panicked. But really I was assessing the fact that I could easily kick him between the legs and punch him in the throat. Bobby advanced me so I backed into the wall placing my hands up in front of me. Even a jerk like him couldn't harass a woman who was 'scared out of her wits'.

"I have a taser!" I squeaked. Bobby pulled the taser out of my bag pocketing it. "What you really need is a gun _Miss Arpole_. Stand up I'm not going to hurt you. Just tell me why my mother adopted Elliot and tell me the truth" He said mockingly. As I pretended to compose myself I got a glimpse of his face seeing he wasn't really going to hurt me. Fear is what Bobby used as a motivator which was product of his past.

I looked away from him the down giving a signal that I was looking to run. This couldn't be more easier and he played right into my hands. His hand smacked down on the wall beside my head so now his arm was blocking my way.

"He's a handful!" I whimpered, then choked. "His illnesses make it hard for most people. He needs a lot of attention and she knew that. All he needed was love which she was willing to provide". Now was a good time to start the water works so I gasped then started to sob. "She really took to him and I know he isn't a difficult case emotionally which she was known for!"

"Alright, alright. Don't cry…calm down" Bobby hesitated. I wiped my face frantically then nodded, "Anything else?" I stuttered. At this point I clutched closed my sweater sniffling heavily which is when Bobby backed away.

"No, just keep doing your job" Bobby said pointedly. He held out my identification to me which I took shakily. For a second more he stood there glancing at me then walked away back around the corner.

"Dick" I breathed. Once I managed to place everything back in my bag I brought myself back to the waiting room. Bobby was nowhere to be found however Angel, Jeremiah, and the girls were still here though. Now that he didn't see me as a threat I could do my job.

As I was about to return to the waiting room my phone went off. I stepped back for a moment since it was Davis. "Are you alone?" He asked me. The hallway I was in was still empty but I withdrew behind a door that led to an empty room.

"Yes" I replied.

"Local PD found a empty cop car with a dead officer stashed in the trunk a few miles into town. Looks like Stevens, I need you down there to handle it" Davis told me. As if the day couldn't get any worst.

"I'm on it". I accepted the fact that I could do nothing here but wallow in my fears. At least out there I could be useful in catching Elliot's father.

"How is Elliot? Davis asked me.

"They just started the transfusion" I reported.

"He'll be fine Jessica, he's a fighter" Davis reassured me. Those words helped ease some of my anxiety because Davis was right. Thus far Elliot had been able to beat his worst periods of being sick. This was just like any other hospital visit.

"Thanks Davis. What were those coordinates?" I asked him. After I got the location I went back to the waiting room to inform the family I was leaving. As long as they were all there when Elliot woke up I could feel a bit better about leaving but not by much.


End file.
